


Чистая зона

by fandomHarrySeverus2018



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 18:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomHarrySeverus2018/pseuds/fandomHarrySeverus2018
Summary: Гарри Поттер способен найти приключения где угодно. Друзей тоже





	Чистая зона

Однажды утром, выйдя из бункера, Гарри и Дадли обнаружили толстую откормленную сову — она сидела на крыше сарая, где хранились запчасти для бурильных установок дяди Вернона.

Из немутировавших летающих тварей в окрестностях Литтл Уингинга можно было увидеть разве что летучих мышей и гигантскую саранчу, да и то лишь в сезон отлова. Неизмененная, словно только что сошедшая из картинки в детской книжке, птица была явлением необычным.

— Птичье мясо, должно быть, очень вкусное, Поттер. Может, даже вкуснее мяса жирной речной крысы. Нужно попытаться как-нибудь сбить камнем эту сову, — Дадли не мог отвести голодного взгляда от совы, лихорадочно сжимая и разжимая кулаки, словно в мыслях уже сворачивал ей шею. — Гляди, какая жирная.

— Там перья, под ними не понять, насколько жирная. Камнем не прибьем, только спугнем, — рассудительно возразил Гарри. Он тоже был голоден, но соображал намного лучше: на птиц они никогда не охотились, поэтому шансов полакомиться птичьим мясом было маловато. А дядя Вернон уехал надолго — в Лондоне открылась ярмарка, и он надеялся обменять вяленые крысиные тушки на машинное масло. Тетя Петунья отправилась к тетушке Мардж, поэтому Гарри и Дадли остались дома вдвоем на неопределенное время. Скорее всего, надолго: бульдоги тетушки Мардж охотились на крыс и тетя Петунья помогала ей вялить и коптить крысиное мясо впрок.

— Поттер, смотри! Еще одна! — Дадли аж застонал.

— Не одна, Дадли... — Гарри попытался подсчитать всех птиц, которые одна за другой приземлялись на крышу сарая и на выгоревшие ветви одинокого дерева рядом. — Пять, шесть, семь... Дядя оставил только ружья с разрывными, для охоты на птиц они точно не годятся. Ну кто ж знал!

— Я кое-что придумал, Гарри, — сверкая глазами, сказал Дадли и опрометью бросился в бункер. Выскочил оттуда через минуту с пульверизатором и бутылочкой в руках. — Поможешь мне?

— Разумеется! 

— Держи спичку, а я пущу струю из опрыскивателя. Сейчас увидишь, что получится!

— Да? И что же?

— Откуда же мне знать? — отмахнулся от него Дадли. — Я же говорю, сейчас увидишь. Эксперимент. Это остатки дизеля и такая черная штука, я с перегонной установки наскреб, когда ее чистил.

Дадли любил экспериментировать — правда, не все эксперименты заканчивались удачно — но Гарри не боялся рисковать и всегда поддерживал его начинания.

Они дождались, когда сов станет еще больше: Дадли брызнул в их сторону длинной струей неизвестного вещества собственного приготовления. Гарри же в этот момент чиркнул спичкой.

После струи огня и небольшого взрыва Гарри грустно посмотрел на результат эксперимента и вздохнул:

— Как думаешь, перья можно обглодать?

Дадли благодушно пожал плечами — он никогда не унывал:

— Ну, не знаю. Зато мясо уже и прожарилось сразу. 

— Ага. И на фарш перемололось. Круто, жевать не надо. Просто слизывать с земли и выплевывать мелкие камни.

— Мы соберем эту кашу в большой чан, — Дадли легко нашел решение проблемы. — Мистер Полкис сможет переработать и отделить мясо от всего остального. Отдадим ему половину; все лучше, чем ничего. Смотри, еще летят! Поттер, их ведь и сетью ловить можно?

— Вот черт, и почему мы сразу не подумали про сеть! Вот же дураки с тобой оба! — хлопнул себя по лбу Гарри. — Сгребай пока мясную массу, я быстро.

Птицы прилетели и на следующий день, но Гарри и Дадли к тому времени дожидались их с сетью наготове.

— О! Смотри, бумажка какая-то, — Дадли вытащил из-под крыла у одной из сов записку с каким-то адресом. — Гарри, я понял! Это типа как почтовые совы. Ну, помнишь, мы читали про голубей? Вот и они как голуби, только совы.

— Глупо как, — удивился Гарри. — Разбрасываться хорошей едой ради дурацкой записки неизвестно кому? Ненадежно это. Поди знай, куда глупая птица улетит и вернется ли обратно. 

— Ну, может, это какой-то идиот вроде той чудачки — помнишь, ее, кажется мисс Фигг звали? Или миссис? 

— А, это которая хотела разводить кошек и заселять ими мир? Чтобы очистить души людей добром и возродить нашу погибающую цивилизацию? — Гарри помнил бедную помешанную женщину. Та вызывала жалость: вечно твердила о каких-то магглах, чистой крови и великой миссии по охране особенного ребенка. Она держала у себя несколько облезлых кошек, часто голодая сама и отдавая последний кусок им; пыталась, как могла, прокормить бесполезных животных. Как-то миссис Фигг ушла на реку охотиться на крыс и больше не вернулась. Кошек тоже вскоре не стало.

Гарри старался не думать о том, что могло случиться с ней и с ее дурацкими кошками, хотя на аппетит не жаловался.

— Ну да, — Дадли чуть ли не прыгал вокруг свеженаловленного мяса. — Вдруг какой-то добряк тоже пытается восстановить экологию, разводя птичек? Для нас. 

— Значит, этот добряк живет достаточно далеко — на многие окрестности здесь не то что сов, крыс почти не осталось. Последних тетушкины бульдоги долавливают.

— Да ладно тебе, эти тварюшки быстро размножаются, у реки я видел парочку — через пару недель пойдем ловить. Кстати, совиные потроха могут послужить отличной приманкой!

***

Вскоре объявился хозяин сов — здоровенный мужик-великан ростом чуть ли не до потолка.

— Ты особенный, Гарри, — великана звали Хагрид и прибыл он издалека. 

— Я в курсе, сэр, — Гарри действительно был особенным: на него не действовала солнечная радиация и он мог часами оставаться на воздухе, не нуждаясь в противогазе. Ну, и еще кое-какие свойства по мелочи, но у кого их нет в мире постоянно мутирующих существ?

— Ну, и я тоже особенный. И еще есть такие, как мы, да вот не туточки, конечно — и как только эти магглы живут в энтой пустыне-то, а? Плохое здесь место, как есть плохое. Лесок у реки чахлый, зверья в нем совсем не осталось. Свалки пустые совсем, из чего вы только бензин делаете? Мне еле хватило того, что взял про запас — долго я добирался по пескам сюда, эх. 

Хагрид приехал на мощном мотоцикле — и где только топлива на мотор наскреб?

— Крутой байк! Только на картинках такие видел, — Дадли практически прилип к мотоциклу. — Разобрать бы... Слышь, мужик, он ведь горючки жрет немерено, где берешь? 

— Дык... — Хагрид пожал широченными плечами. — Смотрителем и сторожем я состою, в Запретной зоне, знатная свалка там! Покрышек старых, да всякого мусора полно, вот и перегоняю в бензин-то. Сам Дамблдор учил, вот! Я ж не дурной, все как есть запомнил, вот и кормлю своих зверей-то.

Хагрид любовно погладил мотоцикл и вновь обратился к Гарри.

— Мы поначалу сов к тебе посылали, с записками-то, специально обученные совы, чтобы письма посылать, значит. Дык ни одна из них и не вернулась. Видать, заблудились в пустыне этой драккловой-то. Аль зверь какой голодный поймал.

Голодных зверей, совам на беду, оказалось целых два — они с Дадли знатно попировали в эти дни птичьим мясом. Но Хагриду об этом знать было не обязательно. 

— Так что, Гарри, отправишься со мной? Мы-то думали, поглядишь на карте, что у совы под крылом привязана, да сам прибудешь. Уж больно неохота было кому в ваши земли соваться, плохие эти земли, отравленные. Вот, мне пришлось... Да ты не думай, я сильный, мне отрава ваша нипочем! Езжай со мной, покажу, где жить теперь будешь. Меня сам Дамблдор послал к тебе-то! Я тебе вот проход в чистую зону покажу, да все как есть расскажу. Здесь, у магглов, тебе не место, Гарри, — кровь-то твоя чистая, да. Почти чистая, то есть.

— К себе зовет, что ли? — озадачился Дадли. — Поттер, не смей выкобениваться! Хоть собой расплатись, но рецептик топлива из покрышек чтоб разузнал! Эй, ты! Если Поттер с тобой пойдет, мотоцикл мне дашь покататься? 

— Мелковат ты для моего зверя, маггл, — Хагрид ласково погладил отолированный до блеска бак и строго сдвинул брови. 

— Чего? — возмутился Дадли. — Сам ты... маггл. И что это еще за зверь, а?

Гарри поспешил вмешаться — ссориться с типом, который умеет гнать бензин из мусора, было глупо:

— Помолчи, дебил, я съезжу с ним и все разузнаю, — шепнул он Дадли и взял Хагрида за руку. — Я готов с вами ехать, сэр.

Защитить себя в случае чего Гарри умел, а вот упускать шанс научиться чему полезному было глупо. 

Ехать пришлось долго.

У Гарри затекли все мышцы с непривычки, задницу отбило напрочь, а спину он смог разогнуть с трудом, когда после долгих часов пути Хагрид наконец остановился перед высокой, раскинувшейся на многие километры, стеной мусора.

— Проход здесь к нам, Гарри. Щас сам увидишь. Эй, Том!

Куча мусора чуть в стороне зашевелилась, открывая тяжелый люк и оттуда вылез лохматый хмырь.

— Тут я, — буркнул хмырь. — Не думал я, что ты живым вернешься от магглов. И как там? Правду говорят, что мутанты на каждом шагу и люди так одичали, что на четвереньках бегают?

— Дык я не разглядывался там, ехал без остановок — совы все до одной запропали, вот и остерегался. Маггла всего одного и увидел. Так вроде не дикий был. Да и Гарри, вон, как человек ходит.

Гарри не успел возмутиться — хмырь обратил внимание на него.

— А, так это мистер Поттер что ли? Смотри-ка, выжил! Точно Дамблдор говорил, не простой парнишка, Риддлову радиацию поглотил, у магглов не подох. Малец, чем же ты там кормился-то? Слыхал я, что вы крыс и червей жрете. И как они?

— Нормально. Мясо как мясо, — Гарри пожал плечами. — Костей только много.

— У червей?

— Ну так всякие черви попадаются, некоторых даже мутировавших едим. Сначала обеззараживаем, обрабатываем еще по-всякому — и едим. Бывает, что и с костями, и с хрящами, и даже с перепончатыми крыльями. А вы сами что жрете? Со свалки питаться опасно, на ней токсисчное все.

— А ты, малец, шутник! — хохотнул Том. — Это у магглов токсичное, у нас самая что ни на есть чистая зона. Даже свалка чистая! Идите за мной, парни, выведу куда надо. Там, за свалкой, под купол пройти можно, я вход этот и охраняю. А ты, Хагрид, держи флягу — в ней почти половина еще осталась, делюсь, как с отцом родным.

— Дык я добром отплачу, знаешь же! Заходи через недельку — чистейший бензин должен получиться. Не обижу, да. Да и помимо бензина кой-чего надистиллировал, снимешь пробу.

За мусорной стеной был настоящий город.

Не как Лондон — после катастрофы, постигшей человечество, все крупные города превратились в руины, которые бесполезно оказалось отстраивать: огромные завалы защищали от радиации тех немногих выжившх, что умудрялись оборудовать под ними убежища. 

Здесь же — настоящие целые дома, ровная асфальтированная дорога. 

Автомобили — не покрытые ржавчиной, не укрепленные броней, без оружия! Обычные безобидные автомобили. Бесполезные даже. Ужасное расточительство горючки! Живут же некоторые...

Гарри зажмурился, не веря собственным глазам и отчаянно надеясь, что когда их откроет — картинка жизни в почти обычном городе не исчезнет.

— Ну как тебе, Гарри, наш мирок-то? — услышал он рядом голос Хагрида. — Чисто да хорошо, не чета маггловскому, а?

— А магглы и маггловский мир — это что, те люди, что живут за стеной?

— Дык, после беды-то, какие они люди? Магглы самые и есть! Нельзя, Гарри, в том отравленном воздухе человеком остаться, да. Нельзя. 

Гарри резко остановился — все очарование чистого пространства, в котором он оказался, исчезло. Развеялось, как и не бывало.

Перед глазами встал дядя Вернон, закрывающий его собой от стаи одичавших собак и уверенно посылающего в них пулю за пулей. И тетю Петунью, похудевшую до невозможности — но откладывающую от своей порции куски в сторону — им, детям.

— Человеком остаться можно и в самых тяжелых условиях. А вот в вашей чистой зоне вполне могут оказаться нелюди и похлеще, чем у нас. 

— Чего ты, Гарри, я ж не про то, — смутился Хагрид. 

— А я кто, по-твоему? Тоже не-человек? Нелюдь? 

— Да не, чего ты? Мы, как находим детишек, у кого кровь почище, без заразы всякой, так сюда и забираем, — поспешил объяснить Хагрид. — Для размножения. Чтоб генофонд наш, значит, разбавить. Мало у нас детишек рождается-то, вот и...

— Понятно, — кивнул Гарри и пошел вперед. Он думал, что нужно вытащить сюда и Дадли — любым способом. Хрен их знает, здешних аборигенов, по каким критериям они выбирают себе людей для размножения. Его семья тоже стоит того, чтобы размножиться!

Том долго вел их через свалку, огибая кучи пластика, какой-то вонючей зеленоватой слизи и разноцветных банок и бутылок. Гарри внимательно прислушивался к его разговору с Хагридом и кое-что начинал понимать.

— Ага, так и есть, — подтвердил Хагрид его подозрения. — У магглов-то кровь отравленная, родились они за стеной, там все ядовитое. А кто здесь родился, то чистая кровь: у нас тут и воздух чист, и еда здоровее. Чистая зона. Ну, так что скажешь? А еще прозрачный купол есть, да только не видно нам. Разве что если через приборы смотреть. Он нас от плохого излучения защищает.

— Круто, я в шоке, — восторженно вздохнув, честно ответил Гарри. — Даже не представлял, что такое в принципе существует в мире. Хотя сколько я того мира видал? Окраины Лондона да Литтл Уингинг. Ну, еще поселок, где живет тетушка Мардж.

— Родился-то ты здесь, Гарри. Смутные были времена: отца с мамой твоих один негодяй убил, Том Риддл его звали, по кличке Волдеморт. Банду он в свое время сколотил, Пожирателями своих головорезов обозвал, все хотел вот этим вот всем, — Хагрид кивнул на уютную чистую улочку, на которой кое-где зеленели чахлые кустики и деловито прохаживались занятые люди с монтировками в руках, — по своему разумению управлять. Топливо он считал не таким, да. На чем-то своем собирался машины держать, что-то новое для этого придумал. И гонки устраивал со своей техникой, значит. Эти гонки раньше часто случались, народ тогда посмелее был. У Дамблдора команда сильная была, он их Фениксами назвал. А отец-то твой, Гарри, в первых рядах был, и мать твоя ему ни в чем не уступала! Так вот, когда Большие гонки были, вырвались вперед машины самого Волдеморта, да твоего отца — и Лили, мама твоя, с тобой там же в машине сидела, ни за что не хотела папаню твоего одного отпускать. Вот Волдемортова вездеходка, — что на отраве какой-то ехала, вместо годящего-то бензина, — возьми и взорвись! Ваша машинка тоже взорвалась вместе с ним, ты чудом выжил. Да с того взрыва уж больно дымы ядовитые в воздух-то ударили, боялись мы, что заразная дрянь какая. И ты той дряни больше всех набрался. Вот Дамблдор и отправил тебя к магглам-то — а ну как заразен ты стал, может, газа хватанул, радиации, иль еще чего похуже? Чегой-то нехорошего тогда наизлучалось, точно тебе говорю! И шрам у тебя на лбу остался, значится, с той поры.

— Так чего ж теперь решили забрать обратно? — поинтересовался Гарри. Говнюки из чистой зоны ему нравились все меньше.

— Дык Дамблдор разобрал, что зараза-то все равно у нас осталась. Он думает, что не всю волдемортову вездеходку уничтожили-то, где-то еще радиоактивные детали по миру разбросаны, вот от них и идет излучение нехорошее. А еще оно и в твоей крови, Гарри, имеется, да еще до черта его там должно быть, в эпицентре взрыва ты побывал ведь! Вот с твоей помощью и искать будет Дамблдор. А вот каким способом — того не знаю я, Гарри. Меня только послали за тобой. 

"Повезло, — порадовался Гарри недалекому уму Хагрида, так легко выболтавшему все. — Можно свои условия теперь ставить. И забрать Дадли поближе к себе".

***

Когда Хагрид привез Гарри обратно домой, вся семья Дурслей была в сборе.

Хагрид предпочел не слезать с мотоцикла — дядя Вернон целился в него из ручного пулемета, а тетя Петунья сжимала ружье.

— Ты это, Гарри... — опасливо покосившись в их сторону, напомнил Хагрид. — Дорогу-то запомнил? Жди у стены нашего человека, через месяц-то. Не забудь, смотри. И можешь своего маггла прихватить, так уж и быть, позабочусь я о нем.

И рванул с места, подняв в воздух облако грязно-зеленой пыли.

— Я уговорил Хагрида взять к себе в помощники Дадли, — заявил Гарри, проводив взглядом мотоцикл. — Там, где мне обещали разрешить перезимовать, настоящая чистая зона. Без радиации и ядовитых испарений. Мародеров и банд я не заметил, народ бестолковый и непуганный. Я им нужен, поэтому стоит воспользоваться ситуацией. Будем осваивать новые территории. Тетя, дядя — когда мы с Дадли разберемся, что там к чему, перетащим туда и вас.

Тетя заплакала:

— Ох, я даже не знаю... здесь тетушка Мардж, и соседи более-менее мирные. А кто знает, как будет в незнакомом месте? Мальчики, вы же еще совсем почти дети! Вдруг вас там обидят или убьют? Скажи же им, Вернон! Рано еще становиться самостоятельными!

— Петунья, я в возрасте Гарри и Дадли с ножом на стаю диких псов шел! Ребята ружье в руках держать умеют, на тракторе в песке уж точно не увязнут. И в обиду себя не дадут, — дядя гордо подкрутил усы. Он по праву гордился тем, как воспитал сыновей — родного и приемного. 

— Поттер, а чего это ты кого-то там уговаривал не посоветовавшись со мной? Может, я не хочу быть помощником у того недоумка! Он меня странно обозвал, — Гарри терпеть не мог, когда Дадли вот так становился в позу. Выгода ведь должна быть прежде всего! А потом уж личные заморочки. 

— Там огромная свалка, Дадли. Не такая, как у нас за рекой, а в сотню раз больше! Всю жизнь можно там провести, и все равно стоящие вещи найдутся. А еще есть лес — настоящий, с молодыми деревьями и зелеными листьями. Люди живут не в бункерах, а в самых настоящих домах. И техника! Дадли, они практически не экономят горючку! Да ты и сам видел, какой мотор на мотоцикле у Хагрида! Нам нужен секрет их горючки, понятно? Ну, чего тебе стоит? Меня с ним отправил, а самому слабо? Потерпи немного ради семьи! Мы взрослые, пора начинать заботиться о родителях.

Дадли недовольно засопел.

— Неизвестно же, как там с едой, — буркнул он, но было заметно, что уже почти позволил себя уговорить. 

Засранец.

— Если что, меня там будут кормить, я поделюсь, — заверил его Гарри. — А еще я там молодых парней видел: не уродов, и без мутаций. И еще девчонок. Свободных, не занятых, — могозначительно добавил он. 

Последний аргумент в пользу переезда в чистую зону, на территорию к непонятным говнюкам, показался Дадли самым веским.

***

— Ух ты, — с восторгом выдохнул Дадли, оглядываясь вокруг. — Вот это да! Какая свалка! И деревья выше меня! Настоящий лес! И правда, чистая зона.

— То-то же, — самодовольно улыбнулся Гарри. — А ты еще сомневался!

— Ну так... Откуда же мне было знать, что в мире еще остался лес и места с чистым воздухом? Я почти пьяный!

— Ты поосторожнее все-таки, в этом лесу даже опасное зверье водится. Свалка рядом — ее зовут Запретной зоной, там обитает парочка банд. Думаю, банды состоят из людей-мутантов, хоть это и скрывается. Здешние предпочитают обманывать сами себя, веря, что хорошо огородились от последствий катастрофы. Что ткт скажешь, наивные люди. А что не скрывают, так это то, что в Запретной зоне обитают опасные мутировавшие твари, и в одиночку туда лучше не соваться.

— Да насрать, мутировавшее зверье тоже должно быть съедобным, — легкомысленно отмахнулся от предупреждения Дадли. — По ходу дела разберемся.

— У Хагрида ты не оголодаешь, он тот еще добряк, — пообещал Гарри. — У него свой огород имеется, он тыквы даже на местный рынок таскает, и тебе останется чего пожевать, я уверен.

— Нормально все, Поттер, — Дадли радостно хлопнул Гарри по плечу. — Здоровяк туп, как ржавый котел. Договориться с ним — раз плюнуть. Уживемся. 

— Ты, главное, с экспериментами своими осторожнее: посидим какое-то время тише воды, ниже травы. Присмотрись к перегонке бензина, а я попробую разобраться, как они очищают землю, воздух и воду. Вот увидишь, Дадли, если не сможем перетащить сюда дядю и тетю, то когда-нибудь обеззаразим Литтл Уингинг от всей дряни, что в нем накопилась, и устроим себе свою собственную чистую зону! С нашими порядками. И с нужными нам людьми.

Дадли почесал в затылке.

— Ладно, посмотрим. Я тут кое-что с собой все равно захватил, поэкспериментирую немного при случае. И да, ты прав, постараюсь потише. Но если что — прикрывай.

Гарри понятливо кивнул головой.

— Не вопрос, увижу взрыв — попытаюсь отвлечь внимание.

***

Дамблдор, которым на каждом шагу так восторгался Хагрид, был похож на Санта Клауса: высокий, с белой бородой и такого же цвета длинными волосами, стянутыми в низкий хвост. Он предложил Гарри настоящий кофе и озвучил свои условия.

— Так вы предлагаете убежище мне и моему кузену взамен на мою кровь? И много ее вам надо? — Гарри поморщился: легендарный кофе оказался горьким и невкусным.

Дамблдор жизнерадостно хохотнул.

— Звучит так, мой мальчик, словно я собираюсь эту кровь у тебя пить.

— В нашем мире все возможно, сэр. И что ж, не собираетесь? А для чего тогда она вам?

— Я бы хотел изучить ее свойства в моей лаборатории. Она уникальна, Гарри.

— Вот еще! Из ее уникальности — только то, что комары да мошки меня не кусают. Ну, и однажды меня укусила змея и тут же сдохла на месте. Вряд ли сильно полезные свойства. Вот у нашего соседа, мистера Полкиса, кровь крыс притягивает: лезут кусать, как полоумные, мистер Полкис иногда их десятками бьет. Никогда голодным не остается, еще и на продажу и на обмен мясо перерабатывает.

— Ты ведь уже слышал о Волдеморте, Гарри? Так вот, твои родители...

— Да слышал я эти байки, мистер Дамблдор. Чудом выжил, никто бы не пережил, особенная мутация, пуленепробиваемый лоб, взрывонепроницаемая шкура, бла, бла, бла. Ерунда все это. Кровь берите, мне не жалко. Но я взамен кое-что все же попрошу.

— И что же?

— Все, что на свалке найду, останется моим. А еще возможность учиться. Всему, чему захочу.

— Очень похвально, Гарри. Рад видеть, что таланты и ум твоих родителей передались тебе! Ты знаешь, что этот купол мне помогала делать твоя мать? И что твой отец был луч...

Их разговор внезапно прервали: в бункер Дамблдора заглянула тощая высокая женщина в мужском комбинезоне цвета хаки.

— Альбус, ты должен немедленно поговорить с Хагридом! Он отказывается охотиться на гигантских пауков!

— О, — Дамблдор тяжело вздохнул. — Позволь представить тебе Гарри Поттера, Минерва. Гарри, это мисс Макгонагал — если ты захочешь, она сможет обучать тебя генетике и теории мутаций. Так что там с Хагридом на этот раз, Минерва? Ему снова жаль убивать пауков или они, по его мнению, еще не достигли возраста согласия? 

— Он утверждает, что договорился с пауками о том, что те сами будут отдавать нам на заклание своих старых и больных особей. А мы взамен не должны уничтожать их потомство! И не пускает охотников в запретную зону! Альбус, он на самом деле считает этих тварней разумными!

— Надо же, а я почти угадал... Ты не в курсе, Минерва, может, Хагрид опять ест странные таблетки?

— Не в курсе. Но если речь идет о таблетках, то я готова поклясться, что это все Снейп! Он...

— Все-все-все, я понял! Гарри, мы поговорим с тобой в следующий раз. Ты можешь ходить на занятия вместе со своими новыми друзьями, я слышал, они у тебя уже появились? До встречи, мой мальчик.

Дамблдор поспешил вслед за недовольной мисс Макгонагал.

***

В чистой зоне все желающие имели возможность учиться с детства, и Гарри пришлось нелегко: в детстве с ним занималась тетя Петунья в свободные вечера, только и всего. Но он был уверен, что все затраченные усилия того стоят. Некоторые учителя тоже. 

Дадли, в отличие от него, учиться не захотел: 

— Мы тут с Хагридом новый сорт кукурузы собираемся вывести. Ты знаешь, что и из кукурузы топливо делать можно? То-то же! Иди, Поттер, решай задачки, настоящим мужчинам здесь есть, чем заняться. У нас дела поважнее.

— Но Дадли, знания нам понадобятся!

— Я и учусь, Поттер. Просто делаю это так, как умею. Ты всегда любил пораскинуть мозгами больше меня, вот и работай ими на здоровье. А я уж лучше руками. Ты в гости заходи почаще.

Гарри и навещал его в свободное время — вместе со своими новыми друзьями. Среди них была девочка, Гермиона, — и какое-то время Дадли даже пытался ухаживать за ней, но потом они поспорили о форме клиренса машины, которую собирал Дадли. Спор длился целый вечер, но стороны так и не пришли к согласию.

— Да что она может понимать! — возмутился Дадли под конец. — Гермиона, ты не отличишь чугуния от стали, но пытаешься учить мастера! Женщина, твое место у очага, не лезь в механику!

— Идиот! Эта машина банально застрянет в первой же яме с песком, — безапеляционно заявила Гермиона. — А ты, Дадли, уже застрял! Причем в каменном веке! Все! Я с тобой не разговариваю.

— Не очень-то и хотелось, — буркнул в ответ Дадли, со злости слишком сильно ударив по трубе, которую пытался распрямить. — Вот, так бы и сразу! Все, никаких больше девчонок! Возьму Макгонагал, если захочу продолжить мой род. Она и так вечно здесь ошивается.

— Боюсь, ошивается она здесь из-за Хагрида, а не из-за тебя, — заметил Гарри.

— Глупости! Я молод и красив, Хагрид мне не конкурент, — фыркнул Дадли и мечтательно добавил: — Говорят, женщины постарше — горячие штучки. И в постели сами о парне умеют позаботиться.

Гарри закатил глаза — Дадли всегда был ленивым засранцем.

На лекции ко всем специалистам, предложенным ему Дамблдором, Гарри предпочел не ходить: зачем выслушивать бесполезную хрень? Зачем нужны, к примеру, лекции по теории мутаций? Управлять ими было невозможно, мутации возникали спонтанно: иногда еще в утробе матери, иногда в старшем возрасте. Мутация могла быть небольшой и практически безвредной; могла оказаться серьезной, — но скрытой. Или мутации могло получиться и в комплекте из нескольких самых разных. Поэтому мисс Макгонагал занималась с остальными, он же виделся с ней редко.

Защита от мутировавших животных тоже Гарри не привлекла. Чего от них защищаться? Подстрелить, обеззаразить и сожрать, вот и весь алгоритм действий, по этой части даже Дадли мог бы дать фору учителю. Учитель, кстати, и сам выглядел, как мутант: бледно-зеленый, со зловонным дыханием и крючковатыми пальцами. На лысом затылке у него была выбита татуировка в виде оскаленной пасти змеи.

Однако нашлись и интересные лекции. История катастрофы, например. Рассказывал о ней мистер Биннс, дистрофически худой парень, тощий настолько, что казался прозрачным. Рыжий Рон, парень, с которым Гарри подружился в чистой зоне одним из первых, клятвенно уверял, что тот не нуждался ни в еде, ни в воде, а подпитывался от радиоактивного излучения. Гарри не мог определить, шутит ли Рон или на самом деле верит в подобный бред, но решил не разубеждать. Мало ли, вдруг тот и в Санта Клауса верит? Тетя Петунья убедила его никогда не обижать безобидных сумасшедших. 

Мистер Биннс обладал синдромом абсолютной памяти — на любой вопрос у него всегда находился ответ, однако бедняга был настолько зациклен на событиях, приведших к катастрофе, что каждую лекцию сводил к ним. Но с этим вполне можно было смириться.

Но особенно Гарри заинтересовал учитель химии, Северус Снейп: тот выглядел как опустившийся и прочно сидящий на веществах торчок, но дело свое знал. И на первом же уроке выдал один из секретов чистой еды: безоар, универсальное противоядие.

Труднодоступное, конечно — где ж их набрать, тех коз, которые нарастят в своих желудках достаточно безоара, чтобы можно было обеззаразить хотя бы водохранилище в доме дяди Вернона? Но, возможно, найдется способ производить эти камни по-другому? Стоит получше изучить вопрос. 

— Простите, профессор. А в желудке мутировавших животных можно найти этот безоар? — решил уточнить Гарри.

Снейп посмотрел на него с таким видом, словно Гарри проколол все четыре колеса на его грузовике.

— Если эти животные мутировали из коз, то вполне возможно. 

— А если эти животные только питались козами?

— Когда ты начнешь охотиться, идиот, то сам найдешь ответ на этот вопрос!

— Но мне проще спросить у вас.

— А мне проще вышвырнуть тебя вон. Убирайся отсюда прочь, тупое животное!

— Но Дамблдор...

— Дамблдор может дуть тебе в задницу, Поттер. Он может тебя расчленять, развращать и обучать извращенно развлекаться в оргиях с мутантами. Он может залить тебя спиртом с ног до головы и законсервировать в назидание потомкам. Может даже припаять твои атрофированные мозги к ржавым деталям миксеров и кофемолок, чтобы получить вместо тебя трактор-землеройку. Мне насрать. Но я — лично я — не хочу тебя видеть поблизости, не хочу терпеть твои насмешки и предпочитаю не видеть твою наглую рожу в пределах моего личного пространства! Прочь! И передай Дамблдору, что я скорее уйду к магглам, чем стану еще терпеть тебя рядом!

Снейп почему-то наивно верил, что простой ругани окажется достаточно для того, чтобы избавиться от Гарри. Странный человек, он должен был понимать, что люди, умеющие выживать в тяжелых условиях после грянувшей не так давно экологической катастрофы, не отступали ни перед чем.

Гарри все же вернулся к урокам со Снейпом, пусть ему и пришлось воспользоваться для этого методами небольшого шантажа с угрозой взорвать лабораторию. Конечно, относиться лучше к нему Снейп после этого не стал, но присутствие его худо-бедно терпел. 

Как и присутствие еще нескольких новых друзей Гарри: Рона, Драко, Гермиону и Невилла.

Но так или иначе, единственным, кто занимал все мысли и время Снейпа, все равно оставался Гарри:

— Ты пришел сюда спать, Поттер?

— Что вы, Снейп, я просто попал под действие ядовитых испарений, которые вы выделяете вместе с голосом. Не обращайте внимания.

— Наглый щенок!

— Вы не угадали, Снейп: Дамблдор меня проверял на различные виды мутаций, собачьего генотипа во мне нет ни капли, клянусь.

— Твоя мутация скрытая, и пошла она по генотипу кретинов, высокомерных ублюдков и подлых уродов, какими были твой отец, крестный, друг этих говнюков и... и все остальные крысы из его компании! И ты такой же, это сразу видно! Ты слишком много себе со мной позволяешь, мелкий вонючий грызун!

— Я позволяю себе разговаривать с вами вежливо, профессор Снейп. Вежливость в традициях у обычных лю... у магглов, как вы нас называете. И я... 

— В традициях у магглов выпускать в атмосферу отравленные газы, убивющие все живое на земле. Больные ублюдки, которые употребляют пищу, наполненную ядами, и продолжают уничтожать собственный мир! И тянут за ним и наш! Уверен, тебе там прекрасно жилось, среди тех грязных свиней! Убирайся из мого дома прочь, Поттер, разговаривать с тобой — бесполезное дело, умом кретина не понять. Работай руками, дебил, у твоих мозгов нет шанса на полноценное существование!

Перепалки со Снейпом не могли не доставлять удовольствие! Отработки, на которые тот отправлял его регулярно, под видом работы на пользу приютившему его обществу, проходили на большой свалке — а что может быть лучше для расторопного парня? Когда полезных запчастей среди необъятных куч хлама — хоть лопатой греби? Да ему даже собственную монтировку выдали для того, чтобы раскурочивать старые механизмы!

На монтировке был выбит рисунок в виде пера, точь-в-точь как на капоте вездехода, принадлежащего Дамблдору. Гарри был уверен, что сохранит этот инструмент до самой смерти и передаст своему наследнику перед смертью.

Да и вообще, честно говоря, в чистой зоне Гарри жилось весело.

За домом Хагрида начиналась граница Запретной зоны, или, попросту говоря, там находилась свалка токсичных отходов. Животные, нашедшие там себе пристанище, мутировали просто беспощадно. Хагрид рассказывал, что видел там монстров величиной со слона, плотоядные деревья и пауков величиной с теленка. И утверждал, что некоторые из этих форм жизни разумны. Про пауков Гарри знал и даже был склонен верить Хагриду — с ними вполне можно было договориться; а вот история с кровожадным деревом казалась очень уж неправдоподобной.

Однажды Гарри с Роном и Гермионой, расположившись на окраине Запретной зоны, сбивали ржавчину с кузова древнего грузовика: Хагрид на днях вытащил его из болота практически неповрежденным.

— Это чугунное ведро никогда не сдвинется с места, — вздохнул Рон. — Мы зря мучаемся. Все здесь проржавело, он простоял в воде многие столетия.

— Может, и не зря, — пожал плечами Гарри. — Снейп собирается присобачить сюда газогенератор, благо место есть. Представляешь, машина, которая сможет ездить на угле? 

— Но с бензином проще!

— Рон, это сейчас проще, — поддержала Гарри Гермиона. — Но однажды мы переработаем все отходы и все подходящее для перегонки бензина сырье. И что дальше?

— К тому времени мы умрем, — беззаботно отмахнулся Рон. — Зачем беспокоиться о том, о чем даже знать не будем? И вообще, зачем мы ходим к этому зануде Снейпу? Папа говорит, что он гребаный импотент на холостом вращении. Поэтому всегда злой.

Гарри постарался отвести разговор в сторону — отец Рона был ужасным сплетником и обожал совать нос в чужие дела. Рон же оказался и на самом деле наивным чудаком, который верил в Санта Клауса. И он явно не понял, что означали слова его отца применительно к взрослому мужику.

— Снейп считает, — сказал Гарри, — что из любого двигателя внутреннего сгорания можно сделать паровую машину, если в свечные колодцы подавать пар под большим давлением. Эффективность мотора будет, конечно, небольшой, но работать худо-бедно эта штуковина сможет. Мы можем подобрать на свалке подходящую машину, переделать ее по схемам Снейпа и доказать Пожирателям, что мы круче их!

— У Пожирателей техника гораздо лучше. Этот грузовик ничто против танков Волдеморта, — грустно вздохнул Рон. — Если дело дойдет до прямого столкновения, мы проиграем.

— Волдеморт умер, о чем ты, Рон? — напомнил ему Гарри.

— Но члены его банды по-прежнему лучшие в гонках!

— Это потому, что в гонках не усаствует молодежь! — горячо возразил Гарри. — Вот увидишь, мы доведем до ума эту технику и обязательно покажем всем, чего стоим!

— Но мы не должны соревноваться с Пожирателями прямо сейчас, — резонно заметила Гермиона. — Гонки еще не скоро, у нас есть еще время. Мы усовершенствуем свои машины и тогда сможем с ними тягаться. А пока...

— А пока мы будем искать способ, благодаря которому надерем им задницы без особых усилий! — весело поддержал ее Гарри. — Например, придумаем, как пробивать колеса на ходу или сбивать соперника в овраг!

— Но это нечестно!

— Конечно! И поэтому интересно!

Гермиона фыркнула.

— Гарри, у тебя ни чести, ни совести. Нельзя так — мы должны быть благороднее всяких недобитых преступников. Ладно, вы работайте, я сейчас...

Она направилась к ближайшим кустикам.

Вскоре оттуда раздался ее душераздирающий крик.

Мутант, который выгнал Гермиону из кустов, обладал ярко выраженными особенностями вымерших животных: слона и бегемота. И ни малейшим признаком интеллекта. Поэтому ловко брошенная монтировка Рона, попавшая в единственное мягкое место на черепе, вырубила его с первого же броска.

— Рон, а ты крут невероятно! — присвистнул Гарри.

— Да ну, — зарделся тот. — С братьями натренировался. Они любят подвешивать еду повыше, чтобы над младшими поиздеваться: собьешь — сытый, не собьешь — щелбан.

— Жестоко, но действенно, — одобрил тактику Гарри.

— О чем вы рассуждаете? Какая еда? Это караулило нас в кустах! — возмутилась Гермиона, быстро оправившаяся от пережитого страха.

Гарри только позавидовал: женщины! Ничем их не испугать. 

— Это самец, — поправил он Гермиону. — Он караулил тебя, а не нас. Так что тебе и разделывать тушу.

— Р...р...разделывать? Д...д...для ч...чего? 

— Для еды, Грейнджер, — раздался сзади вкрадчивый голос. — Вы разве не знали, из чего делают копченые охотничьи колбаски, которые вы так любите? Ох уж эти мне балованные самочки, пригодные только для размножения!

Гермиона с несчастным видом посмотрела на подошедшего к ним Снейпа, потом на монстра — из его рта и носа вытекала желто-зеленая слизь, из-под века высунулась голова какого-то неизвестного паразита. И рванула к кустам — со скоростью едва ли не большей, чем выскочила из них минуту назад.

Тем временем на глаза Снейпу попался Дадли, возвращающийся вместе с Хагридом от клеток с мутантами, предназначенными на опыты.

— Хагрид, что это за существо рядом с тобой? Чем ты его откормил до таких размеров? Или это твой отпрыск? И с кем же ты его прижил? Не с тем ли недавним троллеподобным мутантом, воспылавшим безнадежной страстью к Грейнджер?

— Мерлин с тобой, Снейп! Какой еще троллепродовбн... фу, и не выговорить-то это... — замахал руками Хагрид. — Гарри Поттера кузен это. Оголодавший мальчонка-то, вот и ест все, что попадется, бедняга.

— У Дадли повышенный метаболизм, вот он и ест много, — встал на его защиту Гарри. — Это не мутация, и жить он никому не мешает.

— С этим согласен: обжорство у твоего кузена есть не мутация, а состояние души, это заметно невооруженным взглядом. 

— О! — удивился Дадли. — Так мой аппетит что, детям не передастся по наследству?

— Твоим детям передастся по наследству кретинизм, можешь быть уверен. Впрочем, кретинами в наши трудные времена никого не удивишь, так что размножайся без боязни, Дурсль, хуже нашей несчастной цивилизации ты уже не сделаешь. Одним идиотом больше, одним меньше... А вы не стойте столбами, идиоты, — крикнул Снейп Рону и Гарри, и, как ни в чем не бывало, повернулся к свалке, направляясь вглубь и говоря уже на ходу. — Грузите тушу на грузовик, я это животное весь день загонял! А вы мне всю охоту испортили, дебилы! Чуть не упустил. Это для друзей, Уизли, не обольщайся — в одиночку такой деликатес я не съем. И нет, я не отравлюсь. А вот ты вполне можешь.

— Что за человек? — вздохнул Рон, глядя ему вслед. — Прибежал, обидел каждого... Прав мой отец, что его не любит.

Гарри увязался за Снейпом под предлогом бескорыстной помощи — ему было интересно, куда тот собирается увезти тушу на самом деле.

Снейп заехал в самое сердце Запретной зоны, в поселение Кентавров: там жила группа странных, немного не от мира сего парней, которые почти никогда не расставались со своими мотоциклами. И, судя по тому, как привычно и деловито принялись разделывать привезенную тушу, жрали все подряд, не гнушаясь и подобными тварями.

А еще все поголовно выглядели, как вконец обторчавшиеся, и разговаривали они тоже в странной манере.

— Ты не умеешь смеяться, Снейп. Хочешь, я подарю тебе траву? Она хорошая, она научит тебя смеяться! — отстраненно улыбаясь, сказал один из Кентавров, Флоренс.

— А нет ли у тебя травы, которая научит трахаться? — заинтересовался Гарри. — Мой кузен говорит, что это лучший способ поднять настроение. Может, со Снейпом тоже будет более действенным?

— Возможен ли в мире больший уровень идиотизма, чем у этого человека? — Снейп страдальчески закатил глаза.

— Зачем, Гарри Поттер? Зачем трахаться? — Флоренс в такой же страдальческой гриммасе поднял брови. — Конструкция человека хрупка и ненадежна. На мотоцикле можно ездить с разбитым и разжеванным подшипником, когда шарики вперемешку с осколками сепаратора болтаются в мосте при езде. От этого никаких неудобств, кроме неприятного звука. Но это как Юпитер на одной линии с Солнцем, даже такой звук несет в мир гармонию! А вот в анусе шарики должны быть целыми и гладкими. Иначе мешают при езде. Не нужна тебе трава, Северус Снейп, не слушай похотливого юнца!

— Что он несет? — Гарри тщетно пытался понять, что ему только что сказали.

— Он несет просветление и делится с нами энергией космоса, разве не понятно? Я возвращаюсь, Поттер, не хочешь остаться здесь? 

— Нет, вы что! У них слишком ядреная трава, я их боюсь!

***

— Ах! Это было страшно! — чуть позже Гермиона с готовностью делилась впечатлениями от пережитого с Драко. — Невероятно! Ужасно! Незабываемо! Я только присела — и тут треск! И мутант! Огромный, как дом!

— Ты подробности, подробности-то расскажи, ну, — дергал ее Рон. — Я бы обосрался на твоем месте, веришь? А ты? Ай, точно, ты ж для этого туда и пошла, что это я... Вот совпало, надо же, а? Эй, за что?

Драко Малфой, еще один новый друг Гарри, искренне считал, что выше всех по положению, потому что его отец содержал собственный гараж с техникой военного образца. Поэтому пытался делать вид, что воспитывает Рона, поучает Гарри и снисходит до Невилла.

— За то, что неуважительно относишься к даме, — свысока бросил он Рону после того, как отвесил ему подзатыльник. — Не обращай внимания на него, Гермиона. Я могу защитить тебя от кого угодно! Уверен, если бы в тот момент рядом с тобой был я, то тот тролль...

Драко ушел провожать Гермиону домой, и Гарри не успел уточнить, что Гермиону все же спас Рон, метко прицелившись монтировкой.

— А что я такого сказал-то? Уважительно я все рассказывал, ни слова не соврал, все как подумал тогда... — растерянно сказал Рон, глядя вслед удаляющейся парочке.

— Забудь, — Гарри взял Рона за плечо и притянул к себе поближе. — Лучше займемся делом. Мне тут идея пришла: пока еще сможем разжиться на собственные машины, мотоциклы то можем смонтировать уже сейчас? Не пешком же по свалке рассекать в поисках частей для будущей нашей техники?

— Точно! Гарри, ты прав! — веснушчатое лицо Рона расплылось в добродушной радостной улыбке.

***

Кто-то убивал рогатых лошадей в Запретной зоне. Рог у этих лошадей был только один, поэтому их прозвали единорогами, но ценились эти лошади не за это. Они относились к тем немногим существам, у которых проявилась полезная людям мутация: невероятно высокий процент ртути в крови. Ртуть ценилась не меньше машинного масла.

Гарри вместе с Малфоем отправились в Запретную зону. За поимку преступника сулили вознаграждение, и почти все население чистой зоны бродило по свалке. Поначалу с ними был и Хагрид, но он вскоре отвлекся от поисков: заметив большой моток проволоки, принялся ее распутывать — такое дело в хозяйстве пригодится, а дурень, хлещущий ртуть чуть ли не в чистом виде, скоро подохнет и сам.

Гарри потянул Малфоя в гости к Дадли. Да, он тоже думал, что преступник не жилец, и предпочел посоветоваться с тем, кто за короткое время изучил Запретную зону, как свои пять пальцев.

— Привет, Дадли! Нас тут с поручением в лес послали. Это не ты, случайно, единорогов жрешь? — пришло ему в голову пошутить. — Их не на мясо разводят, не трогай лошадок. Ух ты, откуда здесь бульдоги тетушки Мардж?

Дадли приветственно махнул рукой.

— Давно не виделись, Поттер, привет. Бульдогов на откорм притащил, мы с Хагридом договорились насчет того, чтобы время от времени к нам домой мотаться. Ну, продуктами меняемся, оружием. Хагрид даже мне свой мотоцикл доверил. А это кто тут с тобой?

Малфой высокомерно вздернул подбородок, презрительно посмотрев на Дадли.

— Ты ведь ученик Хагрида? Слышал я о тебе, — протянул он. — Говорят, что ты такой же тупой, как и Хагрид. 

— Ну не знаю, народу виднее. Но как по мне, лучше уж тупым, чем больным. А ты, бедолага, здоровьем точно не блещешь — вон какой зеленый! — ответил ему Дадли и повернулся к Гарри. — Так что ты там начал про лошадей?

— Кто-то местных зверушек сырыми жрет. Говорят, опасно, у них в крови большой процент ртути. Точно не ты развлекаешься?

— А-а-а. Вон, видишь, бульдоги руку доедают? Вот этот чувак жрал лошадок. Прикольный организм, я тебе скажу. Татушка веселая на затылке, вот только очень сильный запах дерьма. Но собакам плевать, жрут за милую душу.

Гарри присмотрелся: бульдоги тетушки Мардж доедали вовсе не паучью тушу. И то, что осталось от того, кого они доедали...

— Что у этого чувака с жопой?

— Жопорот, нваерное. Скрывал такую интересную мутацию! Смотри, Гарри, какой глубокий, я туда рог единорога запихал, и еще место осталось. Может, вырежем и высушим? Будет футляр маме для ее дубинки с гвоздями.

Драко немедленно бросился в кусты рядом — оттуда сразу же донеслись характерные звуки. Гарри только пожал плечами — надо же, какая нежная молодежь выросла в чистой зоне. 

— А как тебе удалось его поймать? Этот хрен нас учил защищаться от мутантов. Я думал, если он не боевик, то хотя бы охотник. И так тупо попался тебе?

— Я его не ловил, ты что, Поттер, сдурел? Зачем он мне? Бульдогов я за ним отправил. Весело было, прикольно он от них убегал. И орал не своим голосом! А потом выпустил черный дым из жопы — наверное, что-то вроде чернильной защиты, как у осьминогов. Так я в этот дым из пульверизатора! А он как завизжит — на ультразвуке прям! В общем, таких мутантов, как этот, лучше уничтожать, сам знаешь: повышенная агрессия, шизофрения. Может, дым вообще инфекцию какую разносил. У вас там ни у кого больше жопа в рот не трансформируется?

— Ну Дадли, о чем ты? Кто ж знает, что у кого в жопах творится...

Гарри порадовался, что награду за поимку подпольного мутанта получит Дадли. И с трупом возиться не надо, благодаря собачкам...

— Слушай, Поттер, а это разве не твой учитель? — продолжил Дадли.

— Ага, был такой, — пожал плечами Гарри. — Я на все занятия, что мне предложили, не хожу, меня только химия интересует. Мировой мужик учит, злой постоянно и грязный, что бродяга из ядовитых болот, но не тупой. Надо будет с дядей Верноном их познакомить, может, вместе придумают, как ржавчину химрастворами отчищать. А, так ты его видел — он еще тебе заливал, что твой хороший аппетит не мутация, а так, пожевать для удовольствия.

— Помню его, Поттер. У тебя еще тогда член встал: я думал, что на Снейпа, и только когда Гермиона из кустов вся заблеванная выползла, понял, что на нее.

— Вообще-то, стояк тогда случился из-за всплеска адреналина... но знаешь, Дадли, ты только что это мне пересказал так, что боюсь, как бы у меня вообще не перестал вставать. С одной стороны Снейп и мутант, пускающий зеленые пузыри из носа, с другой... да не такая уж она и заблеванная была! 

— Ага, для Драко в самый раз. Вот и мы с Роном сошлись вместе, хороший он. Только наивный больно, доверяет всем подряд, беда прямо. За ним глаз да глаз нужен. Вот и присматриваю. И ему хорошо, и мне неплохо. Уже и с семьей его познакомился: братья зачетные, не то, что здешние неженки. 

Из кустов выполз сильно побледневший Драко, а Гарри неожиданно осознал, что уже несколько месяцев он окружен довольно молодыми и привлекательными людьми, и даже не заметил этого, продолжая дрочить по привычке.

Он совсем забыл, что обходиться можно не только рукой. 

Вернее, он никогда даже не думал об этом.

— Дадли, а как ты уговорил Рона трахнуться?

— А никак. Зачем уговаривать? Он и сам был не против. Я предложил, он согласился, мы ж не женщины, чтобы еще шаманьи пляски вокруг них устраивать. 

— Ага. Понятно.

***

— Поттер! Какого черта ты на меня уставился? Опять задумал какую-то пакость?

Гарри растерянно моргнул, приходя в себя: Снейп чинил двигатель своего грузовика, попутно объясняя Гарри что-то про взрывоопасные вещества.

Про взрывоопасные вещества Гарри знал все и даже больше: мистер Полкис обучал их с Дадли на практике. Поэтому сейчас Гарри слушал невнимательно, почему-то засмотревшись на руки Снейпа.

— Сколько вам лет, Снейп? — спросил он неожиданно для самого себя.

Несмотря на сильно неухоженный вид, Снейп казался достаточно молодым — особенно это было заметно, глядя на его руки. Ну, в те редкие моменты, когда он работал без перчаток.

— Я ровесник твоего ублюдка-отца, Поттер.

— А. Мой отец, оказывается, умер очень молодым. А как вы смотрите на то, чтобы заняться со мной сексом?

Снейп посмотрел на Гарри с бесконечным презрением и скривился.

— Даже в мыслях не хочу этого видеть.

— А почему? Вам нравятся женщины?

— Никто, обладающий разумом, не расшатанным ужасами разрушенного мира, не стал бы заводить себе женщину для секса, — с пафосом выдал Снейп и неосторожно ударил себя по пальцу молотком. 

— Ну, тогда я для вас просто как дар небес: молодой, готовый к экспериментам, горячий. 

Насчет последнего Гарри не был особо уверен, так как игры с собственной рукой не требовали особой страсти. Но всегда можно спросить совета у Дадли.

— Ты тупой, наглый и к тому же еще и кретин! — отрезал Снейп.

— Разве первое и третье — не одно и то же? — попытался уточнить Гарри.

— Сгинь с глаз, Поттер! Лекция окончена! У меня еще много работы.

— Я помогу!

— Не нуждаюсь в твоей помощи!

— Хорошо. Тогда я здесь рядышком посижу, чтобы не мешать. Потрахаемся, когда вы закончите?

— Занимайся всяким паскудством с кем-нибудь другим, идиот! Я рожден не для таких низменных целей! Я ученый!

— Все рождены для траха, это естественный процесс. Так говорит мой кузен.

— А вот я решил посвятить себя научным исследованиям и плотские утехи мне чужды. А на дурацкие высказывания вашего кретинистого кузена срать глубоко и крепко! Без шансов, Поттер. Забудь об этом. И отстань от меня наконец!

— Но Снейп, ваша наука траху совсем не мешает!

— Само твое присутствие в этом мире мешает моей жизни! Убирайся прочь отсюда, немедленно! Ты, говнюк, если еще раз хотя бы заикнешься о сексе, о члене, о моей или твоей заднице, о половом созревании экспериментальных гибридов пауков с крабами или о фрикционных декомпозиционных материалах и использовании их в одноименной паре трения с органической матрицей, да хоть о чем-нибудь, отдаленно напоминающем бестолковые человеческие движения, имитирующие акт размножения и в простонародье именуемые трахом, и я сделаю тебе глубокое обрезание всех выступающих частей тела! И запихну отрезанное в полые области этого же тела! Ясно тебе, Поттер?

— Нет, — искренне признался Гарри. — Слушайте, Снейп, а давайте вы просто в очередной раз скажете, что я тупой? Когда вы обзываетесь, то разговариваете, как человек. А вот сейчас я не понял — то ли вы отказали, то ли требуете шаманских плясок и долгих уговоров. Я могу, мне не трудно. Только подскажите, с чего начать.

— Начните с того, чтобы не показываться мне на глаза.

— Исключено. Я вдруг решил, что вы мне подходите для этого дела, а останавливаться перед поставленной целью не в моем характере. Вы обречены — вам придется трахаться со мной, Снейп, простите. 

— Поттер, но почему именно я? — вздохнул Снейп и вытер вспотевший лоб.

— Вы умный и интересный. Не на внешность же смотреть, когда мутанты вокруг на каждом шагу? Ну ладно, в вашей чистой зоне откровенных уродцев мало, но я то вырос не здесь! И потом, все, с кем я общаюсь, уже заняты. Не Дамблдору же секс предлагать?

— Ублюдок! Вон отсюда! Немедленно!

Гарри ретировался — у Снейпа случались плохие дни, когда к нему было лучше не приближаться. Похоже, мутации и его не обошли стороной: что-то не то было с мозгами. Но не в мире же мутантов обращать внимание на такие мелочи!

***

Друзья порядочно удивились, узнав, что Гарри намерен ухаживать за Снейпом.

— Гарри, но зачем? Нет, я понимаю, что в книгах очень красиво пишут о любви, но там древний мир со странными законами. Разве не достаточно предложить секс и еду? — Гермиона искренне недоумевала.

— Я предложил. Но он отказал. Наверное. В общем, сказал, что я тупой.

— Снейп всегда говорит, что ты тупой — это не отказ, — заметил Драко.

— Вот и я подумал так же, — Гарри мрачно посмотрел на него, отрываясь на минуту от своего занятия — он разглаживал старые игральные карты. — Но на мою попытку завалить его на заднее сиденье грузовика Снейп заехал мне в морду. Наверное, это все же отказ.

— Ерунда, — фыркнул Драко. — Гермиона тоже любит дать мне в рожу время от времени, но трахаться нам это не мешает!

— Но у нас уже отношения, Драко, а это не одно и то же, — возразила ему Гермиона. — Когда ты предложил трахаться прямо в кустах, где перед этим Грюм и Кингсли... о боже, я не хочу об этом вспоминать! Но я ведь не ударила тебя!

— Да у тебя просто рука не поднялась! Еще бы, Кингсли был горяч, одно удовольствие смотреть. Ладно. Так что же ты, Поттер, собираешься делать? Я могу познакомить тебя с Кингсли — думаю, он более сговорчивый малый. А ты за это скажешь заранее, где вы будете трахаться.

— Не хочу Кингсли, — скривился Гарри. — Лучше Снейп, он прикольнее. Вот, я ему подарок приготовил. Реликвия! Он не сможет мне отказать!

— А что это? — друзья с интересом рассматривали колоду карт в его руках.

— Карты Мародеров, — с гордостью сказал Гарри. — Их нарисовал мой отец, и с помощью этих карт однажды выиграл у Снейпа ночь с моей мамой. А потом она решила остаться с ним навсегда. Крутая история, мои родители были удивительные люди! Такие страсти!

— Ну, если Снейп был когда-то с твоей мамой, то, может, он любит женщин? — подал голос Невилл. Он был молчаливым парнем, но верным и надежным. Просто предпочитал не болтать попусту. И когда решал все же заговорить, то всегда это были толковые мысли. Но Гарри упрямо стоял на своем.

— Ну конечно же, он любит женщин, Невилл! Все любят женщин. Но женщин мало, и счастливчики вроде Драко — редкость. Так что придется Снейпу любить меня!

***

— Так. И зачем мне, по твоему мнению, нужны крапленые карты Мародеров? Ты таким образом издеваешься надо мной, говнюк?

— Э-э-э... крапленые?

— Ну конечно, крапленые! Если бы это было не так, твой ублюдок-отец никогда не смог бы у меня выиграть тогда! Все было просчитано!

— А. Ну круто. Я вам лучше другое тогда что-нибудь подарю, такие карты и самому пригодятся. Может, просто так потрахаемся сегодня, без подарка? У меня как раз стоит.

— Ты не в состоянии думать ни о чем, Поттер, кроме своих низменных первобытных инстинктов! Тупое животное!

— Не судите обо мне по эрекции! Думать я вообще-то умею!

— И как часто случается подобное?

— Вы сейчас имеете в виду, как часто случается эрекция или как часто я думаю?

— Думаете об эрекции? 

— Чего мне о ней думать? Стоит себе и стоит. О трахе я думаю. Давайте пошуршим в вашем грузовике, а?

— В моем? Да ни за что!

— Ладно. Понял, не дурак.

— Лень есть психосоматический признак исправности выработанного за годы эволюции механизма интуитивного распознавания бессмысленности выполняемой задачи, — привычка Снейпа временами нести полную бессмыслицу начинала нравиться Гарри. Это было здорово: вслушиваться в приятный голос, не отвлекаясь на смысл произносимых слов.

Как песню слушать.

— Лень закаляет характер, если вспомнить, сколько требуется усилий на то, чтобы её побороть. Дадли в засаде сидит, он не спит, — Гарри попытался если не поспорить со Снейпом, то хотя бы объяснить ему очевидное. — Какая-то тварь повадилась таскать Хагридовых петухов. Вот мы по очереди и...

— Что мешает спать в засаде? Правильно, ничего! Особенно, если перед этим плотно пообедал, выпил Хагридового пойла, которое способно не только вконец растворить мозги, оно может даже смыть грехи.

— Он еще и потрахался после еды, если вам нужна более полная картина незамысловатых удовольствий обычного человека.

— Как тебе удается абсолютно любой аргумент переводить в плоскость секса? Это становится невыносимым! И мешает мне работать!

— Все от вас зависит, Снейп. Мы можем просто трахаться, как цивилизованные люди, без всех этих плясок вокруг да около. Но ведь простые пути не для вас! И сколько можно отгораживаться работой! Как будто здесь никто, кроме вас, и не работает вовсе.

— Поверь, так оно и есть. Все бездельники, только я пашу как проклятый! А еще ты — мне приходится тратить кучу времени на бесполезные попытки достучаться до таоего разума, который упрямо не желает быть услышанным! Хотя ладно. Оставим в покое твое взбесившееся либидо, Поттер. Зачем ты меня позвал? Что я должен здесь увидеть?

— Вот! Это "Молния". Моя машинка! Сам собираю!

— Твои сентиментальные чувства к груде ржавого металла тронули мое сердце. Слава богу, что ты не подсунул мне что-либо менее безобидное, я уж было заволновался, ожидая увидеть какую-нибудь неопознанную тварь со свалки. А тут всего-навсего рухлядь из прошлого века! Какое облегчение! Всего хорошего, Поттер. Я должен возвращаться, у меня дела.

— Эй-эй-эй! Это — моя машина. Ну, в смысле, моя будущая машина. Здесь — ее заднее сиденье, видите? В своем грузовике вы отказываетесь трахаться, вот я и заимел свой! Конечно, его еще чинить и чинить, но место для траха я нам подготовил.

— Подготовьте себе место на кладбище, Поттер, потому что еще немного, и я не выдержу: наплюю на все дурацкие просьбы Дамблдора и скормлю вас кому-нибудь покрупнее и позловоннее из обитателей местной помойки!

Продолжая ругаться, они не заметили, как пошли не в ту сторону и оказались между почти сгнивших мусорных куч, которые выглядели, как желеобразная черная жижа.

Что-то с хлопком взорвалось сбоку, и Гарри, повернув голову, увидел огромного змеевидного монстра, выползающего из ближайшей воронки — таких огромных Гарри никогда в своей жизни не видел.

Изо всех сил он заорал, малодушно прячась за спину Снейпа:

— А-а-а! Что же вы стоите, Снейп? Убейте это, пока оно не отложило яйца! 

Снейп и сам замер истуканом при виде чудовища, — но от крика Гарри все же вышел из ступора и послал в него парочку разрывных пуль — оружие он всегда носил при себе, из чего Гарри давно сделал вывод, что в свое время Снейп тоже жил вне чистой зоны.

Пули, однако, не принесли ни малейшего вреда; чешуя оказалась непробиваемой, словно броня.

— И где твой троллеподобный кузен-каннибал, когда он так нужен? — зло бросил Снейп, прячась за остов старого грузовика. — Сейчас пришлись бы очень кстати его навыки террориста-взрывника. Отменный аппетит, пожалуй, тоже — вдруг и эту тварь сожрать смог бы?

— Очень подходящее время для ваших обычных шуточек, — вздохнул Гарри. — Дадли здесь, рядышком, сэр. Вон, за тем уступом прячется. И эти растворы, с которыми он любит развлекаться, всегда при нем.

— Дай ему знать, что я разрешаю использовать что-нибудь помощнее их его арсенала. — Снейп начал рыться в карманах, вытаскивая оттуда один за другим разноцветные флаконы.

— Да он и без вашего разрешения взорвет, можете не волноваться, сэр. Наверное, соизмеряет дозу с размером: жалко, если на фарш тушу разметает. Мясоперерабатывающего аппарата у нас нет, а змеиное мясо вполне себе вкусное. И питательное.

— Есть что-либо, что твой кузен не воспринимает в соответствии с размерами своего желудка? — картинно возвел глаза к небу Снейп. — Выгляни наружу, Поттер, посмотри, как далеко от нас эта тварь.

— А почему я? Выгляните вы! — возмутился Гарри. — Вы старше, опытнее, вот и смотрите. 

— Прежде всего я умнее, Поттер. И рисковать зря не собираюсь.

— Ну конечно. А мною, значит, собираетесь?

— Естественно! Мы живем в мире постапокалипсиса, здесь каждый сам за себя. Тебе стоит запомнить это и не питать глупых иллюзий в дальнейшем. Вот, бросьте как можно ближе к твари этот флакон. И этот. И еще этот... а теперь дайте знать тому борову, вашему кузену, что он может взрывать. И нечего там рассчитывать, болван, пусть хоть весь свой запас в воздухе распыляет, эту дрянь даже наши знакомцы-Кентавры не жрут! Ложись!

Снейп прикрыл Гарри собой.

Дадли все же не рассчитал: куски бледно-желтого вонючего мяса вперемешку с камнями и землей закидали все в радиусе нескольких десятков метров, и Снейпа, если он и не потерял на короткое время сознание, то приложить его должно было знатно...

Гарри не пытался освободиться из-под костлявого тела, давившего на него своим весом. Он лежал, смотрел в мутно-оранжевое небо над головой, и думал: несмотря на слова про "сам за себя", Снейп не сбежал. Не оставил его наедине с тварью, хотя вполне мог бы.

А с его-то длинными ногами, бегать он должен был довольно быстро.

Не преминув воспользоваться оглушенным состоянием, Снейпа, Гарри с удовольствием пощупал эти самые ноги и твердые тощие ягодицы.

— Фу, ну и зверюга! И выросло же такое! — к ним подполз перепуганный Дадли. — Все запасы, что при мне были, на нее извел, а если бы не этот чувак с его волшебными бутылочками, хана бы нам случилась, Поттер. Никогда здесь такое не ползало, обычно они далеко от людей живут, а эту как позвал кто-то. 

— Может, и призвал... — задумчиво сказал Гарри, глядя на тонкую полоску ошейника, перетягивающего ошметок мяса, что раньше должен был быть шеей змеи.

— А ты, кстати, чего приходил-то? 

—Хотел Снейпу "Молнией" похвастаться. 

— Ну класс. Похвастался.

Сказать на это было нечего — поэтому Гарри осторожно переложил бессознательного Снейпа поудобнее и поднялся, отправляясь за транспортом.  
Ну, по крайней мере, Снейп все же окажется на заднем сиденьи его грузовичка.

***

Драко был вне себя от восторга, когда Гарри привел его вместе с остальными друзьми к месту недавней схватки. 

— Если бы такой организм встретился мне, я бы рвал когти прочь, ломая кусты и оставляя за собой отчетливый коричневый след, — признал он. — А вы его с землей смешали! Надо же! Невилл, смотри, какие челюсти! Мы... О, здравствуйте.

Сбоку, в тени чахлых кустов, оперевшись на мотоцикл, сидел уже знакомый парень из поселения Кентавров. Они его даже не заметили сразу. Гарри представил его друзьям:

— Это Флоренс, он Кентавр. Тебе что-нибудь нужно от нас, Флоренс? Чем я могу помочь?

Флоренс ответил не сразу: он продолжал курить, глядя мечтательно вдаль.

— Двигатель М-72 — он прекрасен, как восход солнца, как Марс в отсветах Сатурна, как парад планет. Человеческий разум не может не восторгаться его дикой примитивностью и простотой конструкции. Система смазки — как планеты в эклипсисе: коленвал просто болтается в поддоне с маслом. Электронная система зажигания — это две свечи и механический прерыватель. Словно Япет и Рея на орбите Сатурна! Эта машина будет лететь без блока зажигания, аккумулятора, замка, даже без электропроводки. Эта машина — настоящая песнь Вселенной! Зазор между цилиндром и поршнем не важен, это космические расстояния. Хреновый бензин от Хагрида — неважно, это звезда! Не работает сцепление — зачем оно? Это такая мелочь в сравнении с мирозданием. Ремонтировать можно в любом сарае, окопе, блиндаже, пустыне, в яме — с помощью кувалды, лома и ключа на пятьдесят пять. Настоящий гигант в мире мотоциклов! Бог войны!

— Дадли, не ты ли толкаешь им дурь? — Гарри помахал рукой перед глазами Флоренса. Тот уже замолчал и на присутствующих не реагировал.

— Не, сами варят, — пожал плечами Дадли. — Но рецепт мой, фирменный. Я тут Невиллу кое-что показал из своих наработок, он настоящий самородок в химии! Такие соединения составляет, просто мечта! Даже твой Снейп обзавидуется, когда увидит.

— Я привез вам новую звезду, на Больших гонках будет весело. Мы поспорим с четырехцилиндровым богом войны, — опять заговорил Флоренс. — Ему нужен тяговитый огромный мотор, сродни Юпитеру...

— Убойная дурь, — покачал головой Дадли. — Что с ним делать? Позовем Снейпа, к него анальный ум, может, чего посоветует?

— Аналитический, Дадли!

— Да какая разница? Здесь, вон, человеку плохо, а вы к словам цепляетесь.

— Пойдем, Флоренс, — принял решение Гарри. — У тебя ведь дело к нам, я правильно понял? Мы поможем. За мной, ребята!

Гарри шел за Флоренсом, который оставил свой мотоцикл на том месте, где валялись останки твари, и старался отогнать от себя мысль об увиденном в прошлый раз ошейнике.

Ошейника там не больше не было. Возможно, кто-нибудь из диких животных утащил в свое логово?

Флоренс привел их к полузатопленному в болоте внедорожнику.

— Ох, красавчик, — Дадли чуть ли не приплясывал вокруг него. — Достаточно будет просто переточить движок из-за ржавчины на стенках цилиндров. Хорошо хоть свечи из цилиндров никто не выкрутил, лишь слегка окисляется, не особо критично. 

— Немного масла с керосином в цилиндры перед запуском — и думать даже забудем об этом, — точно так же, как и Дадли, приплясывал от нетерпения Рон. — Ох... Починим, сможем уже в этом году в гонках участвовать!

— Мой отец с лучшей машиной пойдет, шансов у нас против него нет, — вздохнул Драко. — А Гермиона так мечтала доказать, что женщины и техника — понятия очень даже совместимые.

— Балуешь ты свою женщину, Драко, — фыркнул Дадли. — Моя мама всю жизнь занималась едой и домом, и в семье всегда было хорошо и спокойно, несмотря на катастрофу. 

— И поэтому ты сам связался с парнем, — свысока посмотрел на него Драко. — Гермиона права, ты как будто из каменного века свалился. Боже, этот внедорожник выглядит роскошно, такое ощущение, будто его только вчера здесь оставили — не удивлюсь, если даже бензин еще в баке остался.

— Чугунина гораздо более устойчива к глубокой коррозии, чем сталь. Отличная находка, Флоренс, спасибо тебе огромное. Еще бы кузов к нему стоящий... — с видом знатока сказал Невилл.

— Не, Флоренс, ты сам для нас как бог войны после такого подарка, как же нам тебя отблагодарить за него? — опомнился Дадли.

Ребята из Кентавров признавали только мотоциклы и терпеть не могли других людей. Поэтому и помогать кому-либо никогда не стремились. Флоренс повел себя необычно, показав место с заброшенным внедорожником.

И попросил за это немного: всего лишь дистиллятор, как у Хагрида.

— Сделаю, дружище, — хлопнул его по плечу Дадли. — Хоть сколько хочешь наштампую! Технологии изготовления я запомнил. Гарри, скоро и маму с папой сюда перевезу, я уже договорился!

Гарри улыбнулся: 

— Не представляешь, как я рад, Дадли! 

— Ага! Познакомлю их с Роном, ты — со Снейпом...

Рон смущенно покраснел, а молчавшая все время до этого Гермиона внезапно оживилась.

— О! — воскликнула она. — Так это правда? В поселке только и разговоров, что о вас со Снейпом! Старший брат Рона даже предложил Снейпу тра... ну, встречаться.

— Кингсли тоже предлагал, — кислым тоном сообщил Драко. — И что они в нем нашли? Тощий, старый, злой...

— Просто всем стало интересно, что в нем нашел Гарри — молодой, красивый, с уникальными способностями, — рассудительно заметил Невилл. — Вот и обращают сейчас на него внимание. Ты не переживай, Гарри, Снейп терпеть не может все это. Для него главное — наука и все эти его исследования. Ну, оно и понятно, страшный же на рожу. И характер просто невыносимый.

Гарри предпочел промолчать. Обсуждать Снейпа за его спиной не хотелось даже с друзьями.

— Ой, да вы, женщины, просто балованные все здесь, в чистой зоне, — ответил за него Дадли, выглянув на минуту из-под капота. — Людей-мутантов на вас нет. Снейп вообще приличный мужик: две руки, две ноги, нос, кое-что видно и между ног. Чего еще хотеть-то? Никто из вас людей-рептилоидов не видел. Ну, или без рук и без ног. Или так, обычных уродцев. И все равно как-то размножаются. А Снейпа я б и сам трахнул, да Рон против.

Рон молча дал Дадли по шее. 

— Это поветрие такое сейчас — все хотят трахнуть Снейпа, — задумчиво сказала Гермиона. — Может, и я его хочу трахнуть? Подсознательно.

— Милая, — оживился Драко. — Ты всегда можешь трахнуть меня! Зачем тебе Снейп? Просто вспомни о том цилиндре, который ты запретила ставить в машине на его место, потому что он новый, гладкий и блестящий?

Гермиона мечтательно прикрыла глаза.

— Вокруг рушится мир, погибают несчастные, а некоторым лишь бы потрахаться, — вздохнул Невилл.

— Не переживай, дружище, и тебе повезет, — успокоил его неунывающий Дадли. — Когда-нибудь. Когда невеста подрастет. Или можешь тоже попытаться трахнуть Снейпа, пока он популярен.

— Нет, — испуганно посмотрел на него Невилл. — У меня почему-то только на мыслях о нем от страха дистанционно скукоживаются яйца. Я не закален страшными мутантами, как вы с Гарри, простите, ребята. Пойду я — бабушка волнуется. Завтра увидимся.

***

— Это твой крестный отец, Гарри, — тип, которого Дамблдор легко подтолкнул навстречу Гарри, доверия не внушал: опустившийся, грязный, в рваной одежде; с ног до головы покрытый толстой коркой грязи.

— Я как бы плохо понимаю, что это значит — крестный отец, — покосившись на странного типа, признался Гарри. — Он что, как в книжках, в раннем младенчестве окунал меня с головой в воду? Так что сам с тех пор воды боится? Чувак, насухую тоже можно отскребать от себя дерьмо, честно тебе говорю, сам в свое время воду экономил.

Тип заржал отрывистым лающим смехом:

— Гарри, щеночек, ты так вырос! На отца похож. Олень!

Дамблдор укоризненно и печально покачал головой.

— Его зовут Сириус Блэк, — Дамблдор обладал уникальной способностью не слышать то, чего не хотел услышать. — Он долгое время провел у магглов, и сейчас слегка... гм, немного болен. Не физически, вернее, не только физически — он немного не в себе. Ему нужно помочь.

— Нам к гонкам нужно готовиться, когда мне с ним возиться?

— Сириус, — мягко обратился к типу Дамблдор. — Сходи погуляй? Ремус за тобой присмотрит, он ждет снаружи.

Гарри молча ждал, когда они останутся вдвоем — у него тоже были кое-какие вопросы.

— Все собирался спросить, что там с моей кровью? Снейп давненько не забирал. Больше не нужна? Вы разгадали, в чем ее секрет?

— Увы, Гарри, — скорбно вздохнул Дамблдор. — Все сложнее, чем я мог ожидать. Мы с мистером Снейпом провели множество опытов, но все они дали один результат: вне твоего организма волшебная кровь теряет свои особенности. 

— Другими словами, моя кровь для вас бесполезна, — понятливо кивнул Гарри. — Я тоже. А в чем там дело-то было?

Дамблдор прошелся по бункеру, задумчиво погладил бороду и налил себе кофе из кофейника.

— Ты ведь заметил, что ни твои дядя с тетей, ни кузен, — подозреваю, что и некоторые соседи, — не подверглись особо сильным изменениям? Их не задели мутации.

— Ну... в общем-то, да. В Литтл Уингинге напряженка с едой, но народ слегка посимпатичнее будет, чем в том же Лондоне, например. Хоть там и защита получше. Но при чем здесь я?

— Том Риддл — тебе рассказывали о нем, верно? — или, как его еще называли, Волдеморт, был очень видным ученым. Равным мне, я думаю, хоть и довольно молодым в то время. Ты ведь успел заметить, что мы стараемся дать как можно больше знаний детям? Вот некоторые и вырастают чрезвычайно одаренными. Как Волдеморт. И как твоя мать, кстати. 

— Только меня вы предпочли убрать как можно дальше от знаний, — скептически хмыкнул Гарри.

— Но Волдеморт очень не любил договариваться, — Дамблдор, по своему обычаю, не обратил внимания на замечание. — Придумал какой-то новый сплав, экранирующий вредное излучение. Создал из этого сплава какой-то прибор. Но он держал технологию изготовления в секрете. И, когда случайно погиб в Больших гонках, унес с собой в могилу и этот сплав. Так неосторожно! Все записи, как и прибор, находились на его машине, и все это погибло во взрыве! Как и твои родители, Гарри, мне очень жаль.

— Не понимаю, какое отношение имею к той истории я, — удивился Гарри.

— Самое прямое. На месте аварии до сих пор самая здоровая почва, самые сильные растения. И ты... ты чудом выжил в той катастрофе, мальчик мой. И люди вокруг тебя... становятся более людьми. Выходят из депрессии, начинают жить более полной жизнью, даже немного излечиваются физически. Хагрид, например, — у него гигантомания, из-за чего бедняга страдал инфантилизмом и импотенцией.

— Я только вчера видел его под руку с миссис Макгонагал, не похож он на человека с проблемами, — удивился Гарри.

— В том-то и дело, что ему стало лучше. С тех самых пор, как он начал общаться с тобой. Это настоящее чудо, мой мальчик!

— Это не чудо, мистер Дамблдор. Думаю, это начинающийся обратный процесс после катастрофы, а я по какой-то причине просто послужил катализатором.

— Тебя хорошо подучили за такое короткое время, Гарри. Ты старался, это похвально.

— Вы не поверите: я умею читать. Несмотря на то, что вырос по ту сторону купола. И я умею думать, хотя Снейп и считает иначе.

— А, кстати, Гарри, еще одно. Я слышал, ты позволил себе лишнее в отношении мистра Снейпа...

— И я, и мистер Снейп — взрослые люди. Мы в состоянии и сами решить, что для нас лишнее, а что нет.

Дамблдор укоризненно покачал головой.

— Гарри, ты меня огорчаешь. Не для того я вытащил тебя из ада...

— В который сами же меня и запихнули когда-то? Не пытайтесь воздействовать на меня так грубо. Моя тетя — мастер манипуляции, я многому у нее научился, и вижу попытки манипулировать невооруженным глазом. Сириуса вы мне тоже с определенной целью решили навязать?

— Что ты, Гарри. Я просто надеялся, что ему станет легче рядом с тобой. Что он превратится обратно в человека.

— Не мутации делают людей менее людьми, мистер Дамблдор, а их поступки. Мое присутствие купирует изменения, спровоцированные внешней средой, но мутировавший Сириус сейчас кажется мне гораздо более достойным человеком, чем вы.

Гарри вышел, не желая больше спорить. На душе было гадко.

***

— Привет, Дадли. Снейпу нужна смазка для поршней, у Хагрида не осталось?

— Поттер. Если твой учитель посылает тебя за смазкой, это не к добру.

— Если бы мой учитель послал меня за правильной смазкой, я бы только обрадовался. Пока что он посылает меня только на хрен, да и то лишь на словах. Он пытается меня убедить, что не нуждается в плотских утехах. А во мне тем более.

— Бедолага. Наверное, правду отец Рона говорит, что Снейп импотент. 

Гарри не ответил — только упрямо поджал губы. В последнее время ему было не до развлечений — он не знал, что делать с навязанным ему почти-родственником.

Сириус то порывался вернуться обратно к магглам, то ходил за Гарри хвостиком. Он вызывал у Гарри щемяще-болезненное чувство. Сириуса хотелось опекать и одновременно — отлупить иногда за детское поведение. Гарри был в растерянности.

А еще Сириус сопротивлялся любым попыткам лечить его и искренне ненавидел Снейпа.

— Гарри, щеночек! Ты не можешь хотеть этого хмыря! Он же тебя загрызет в постели, вот увидишь!

— Опасное животное здесь ты, Блэк. А Поттера я просто не допущу до постели, будь уверен. Еще чего не хватало! Нет у меня времени на глупости! 

Гарри слушал их препирательства и... даже немного ревновал. Снейп и Сириус явно давно знали друг друга. Возможно ли, что ненависть — показная? Что-то чувствовалось между ними — яростное, неудержимое.

Лечить Сириуса Снейп категорически отказался.

— Это естественный отбор, Поттер. Кто я такой, чтобы идти против природы и законов мироздания? Слабые умирают, так должно быть и так есть. Эта шавка чудом выжила, но я уверен, что в скором времени эта несправедливость будет исправлена.

— Но ведь болезни можно и нужно лечить! Не всегда болеют слабые! 

— Сильных болезнь делает слабым, и мы возвращаемся к моему утверждению, Поттер. Кстати, не удивлюсь, если в букете всех болячек твоего дебила крестного есть и бешенство. Он опасен, агрессивен и может укусить в любой момент. Тебе по-прежнему хочется лечить этого идиота?

— Ну да. И вылечу его даже без вашей помощи!

Снейп какое-то время молча смотрел на Гарри. Затем вздохнул.

— Ты удивительно похож на свою мать. Она тоже мечтала спасти всех. Подумай, Поттер, о ее судьбе: все закончилось весьма печально. Не повторяй ее ошибок. Люди — неблагодарные свиньи в основной своей массе.

Гарри взял его за руку и провел по ребру ладони пальцем.

— Вы любили ее?

— Очень.

— Вот черт...

— Что, Поттер, наконец-то дошло, что у тебя нет шансов? — Снейп как-то горько усмехнулся.

— Почему это? — удивился Гарри. — У меня очень даже неплохие шансы — я ведь очень похож на нее, вы сами признали это. Я просто поменяю тактику. Если бы я знал, что вы настолько романтик, я бы предложил вам трахнуться не так прямо, а чуть более издалека, начиная со всяких дурацких намеков, еды в подарок и совместных прогулок. Но еще не все потеряно!

— Ты безнадежен, Поттер! — простонал Снейп.

— Наоборот, очень даже надежен! — нахмурился Гарри. — Вам еще понравится со мной, вот увидите.

— Надеюсь, ты вскоре поменяешь свое мнение. А насчет Сириуса... Послушай моего совета, Поттер: отправь этого говнюка к Кентаврам. Душевные расстройства лучше всего лечить у них, поверь.

Гарри кивнул.

Он смотрел в темные глаза Снейпа, на горькую складку у его губ, и думал — не на собственном ли опыте основывался Снейп, так уверенно посоветовав для Сириуса поселок Кентавров? И, если признаться честно, было что-то общее у Кентавров с Сириусом...

Страсть к мотоциклам, например.

— Вы поможете мне поговорить с ними? Я, пожалуй, поживу у них вместе с Сириусом. 

— Зачем там еще и ты? 

Объяснять Снейпу, что он способен излечивать людей одним своим присутствием, пришлось долго. Тот не верил; но даже, с трудом приняв предположение, что "Дамблдор сумасшедший старик, конечно. Возможно, его идиотская версия и имеет право на существование", но все равно не понимал, — или не хотел понимать? — зачем нужно буквально хоронить себя в глубине свалки, чтобы спасти одного шелудивого пса.

— Ты неисправимый идиот, Поттер. Такой была твоя мать — результаты ее труда спасли эту часть мира от беды, позволяя выжить небольшой горстке не самых достойных людей. Она погибла, и кто помнит сейчас ее заслуги в постройке защитного купола? Никто. А ты, ее сын, ради которого она и изобрела этот купол — ты ведь вырос в зараженной местности. Кто-нибудь выразил тебе сочувствие или благодарность? Кто-нибудь рассказал о родителях хоть что-нибудь, кроме восторгов о их успехах в гонках с Пожирателями? Кто-нибудь помог по настоящему? Я говорю не о помощи сейчас, когда ты вполне в состоянии и сам о себе позаботиться, — я имею в виду те времена, когда ты и твоя приемная семья подыхали с голоду?

Гарри нечего было ответить на это.

Дадли тоже позицию Снейпа поддержал.

— Поттер, чего мелочиться? Можешь там помогать Кентаврам варить что-нибудь забористое. Это выгодно, и излишки можно продавать. А если испытывать на себе действие изобретенных препаратов... Я бы тоже предпочел вещества. Ты прав, Поттер, уходи жить к Кентаврам.

— Мне не кажется правильным отпускать туда Сириуса одного. 

— Смирись, Поттер. Сириус взрослый мужик, поздновато ему обзаводиться заботливой мамочкой. Ты всегда был не от мира сего, как будто родился в той сытой и красивой жизни из картинок в книжке, по которой мы учились читать. Но мы уже выросли. И мир вокруг нас тоже. 

— Но ведь этот Блэк, он ведь друг моего отца, и вообще...

— Ты хочешь собрать всех недотеп, которые были друзьями твоего отца? И где были они, когда помощь нужна была тебе? 

Дадли, конечно же, был прав. Но Гарри почему-то не мог принять душой эту правоту.

Да, люди в свое время совершили огромную ошибку. Может, даже не одну. В результате мир раскололся надвое: в одной его части оставались мутанты и бесконечная пустыня на месте бывших городов. В другой части, сытой и сравнительно чистой, удобно устроились те, кто получил более безобидные мутации. Или более незаметные? Они посчитали себя выше так называемых магглов и назвали себя чистой кровью. На самом ли деле их кровь так чиста, как они это утверждают? Прав ли Дамблдор, держа всех в изоляции? Не лучше ли помочь внешнему миру, чтобы спасти и чистую зону? Купол не вечен...

***

Перед долгожданными Большими гонками всех трясло от напряжения и волнения.

Драко сыпал наставлениями направо и налево:

— Поначалу прикинемся медленными и бестолковыми. Ехать придется по песку, грязи и камням. Если мы хотим выиграть и не допустить, чтобы машина стала частью пейзажа, мы должны придумать что-нибудь особенное в пути. Пожиратели очень опытные, Фениксы тоже. Мы настоящие желторотые юнцы по сравнению с ними.

— Боевая фура со спаренными чарджер-моторами... У нас нет шансов! — Рон горестно вздохнул.

— Еще бы... Наш "Нимбус" — чугунное ведро рядом с этим монстром. Зачем мы подписались на это? — Невилл тоже не сиял от счастья.

— Мужчины! — фыркнула Гермиона. — Еще не завели мотор, а уже готовы проиграть. Теперь я точно уверена, что будущее пробуждающегося мира останется за нами, женщинами.

— Молчи, женщина! Вас все равно меньше, — дернул ее за косу Дадли. — Драко, ту фуру поведет твой отец. Ты готов соревноваться с ним? 

— Что за вопросы? "Нимбус" мы поведем вместе с Гермионой, неужели ты думаешь, что я хоть на секунду засомневаюсь, выбирая между отцом и своей женщиной? — Драко посмотрел на Гарри, как на сумасшедшего.

Все были напряжены перед Большими гонками — пришлось хорошенько поработать, чтобы привести в приемлемое состояние найденный Флоренсом внедорожник. И тем не менее — веселились и шутили, стараясь снять напряжение и предвкушая удовольствие быстрой езды. Конечно же, никто не надеялся победить банду Пожирателей или кого-либо из группы Феникса, возглавляемой самим Дамблдором, но они были молоды, веселы и счастливы. Под ногами простиралась хорошо утрамбованная дорога, по бокам, куда только доставал взгляд — кучи мусора, наполовину засыпанные песком.

Полезные ископаемые разрушенного мира.

"Ты делаешь людей более людьми", — Гарри вспомнил слова Дамблдора. Интуиция вопила, что не нужно садиться за руль "Нимбуса", что сегодня должно произойти что-то нехорошее. Он привык доверять ей. Возможно, это тоже одно из тех необычных, практически волшебных свойств его организма, подаренных перед смертью загадочным Волдемортом, великим ученым и непризнанным гением? 

Наверное, лучше прислушаться к своему внутреннему чутью. Вполне достаточно в экипаже трех человек: Драко, Рона и Гермионы... Но вдруг, если он не поедет, что-то случится с ними?

Он оглянулся — почему-то казалось важным увидеть Снейпа. Интересно, а его он тоже сделал более человечным благодаря одному своему присутствию рядом? Сможет ли сделать еще и чуть более счастливым? Позже.

Тем временем на площадке собиралась боевая техника — иначе весь этот фейерверк тяжелой брони с шипами на колесах, с оружием всюду, где только хватало фантазии его воткнуть, было не назвать. 

Настоящие танки: они словно готовились вступить в бой, а не готовились к вполне себе мирным гонкам. 

— Гермиона, зачем столько оружия? — тихо спросил Гарри у подруги.

— Что тут непонятного? Это боевые машины, Гарри, и Большие гонки не столько соревнования на быстроту, сколько боевые учения. Нужно любой ценой догнать и перегнать другие боевые машины, не менее быстрые. Или уничтожить их. Или дать им отпор. 

О таких подробностях соревнований Гарри не знал.

— Но... Но я не понимаю. Гермиона, с кем они собираются воевать? Чистая зона — единственное, уникальное место на земле. У нас ведь нет врагов!

— Как это нет? А магглы?

Гарри опешил.

— Причем здесь магглы? Они ведь нам не противники!

— Гарри, не будь настолько наивен. История человечества писалась с помощью войн. Рано или поздно все повторится, на нас нападут — но мы сможем дать отпор. Потому что тренируемся и учимся воевать! Мы — молодежь, за нами будущее!

Магглы еще долгое время будут озабочены больше тем, чтобы не сдохнуть: живущие практически в норах, защищаясь от вредоносного излучения, страдающие от голода и болезней — до войн ли им? А ведь когда-нибудь воздух и почва очистятся.   
И чистой зоне придет время увеличивать территории. Как жаль, что волшебная кровь его, Гарри, не пригодилась для того, чтобы понять секрет очищения воздуха.

— Собираешься участвовать, Гарри? — неслышно подошедший сзади Дамблдор вырвал его из размышлений.

— Мое участие зависит от того, что вы подразумеваете под своим вопросом. Если в гонках — то да, собираюсь. Если в войне против магглов — то нет, ни за что.

— Странные мысли, мальчик мой. 

— Не более, чем ваше поведение, мистер Дамблдор. Магглы не могут воевать сейчас, и вы прекрасно это знаете. Зачем вы готовите войска? Эти люди даже не осознают, что мало-помалу вы превращаете их в солдат. Вы торопитесь, да? Хотите попытаться очистить землю не только от ядовитых примесей, но и от людей-мутантов? Потому что для вас они не люди.

— Так и есть, Гарри. Им недолго еще оставаться людьми. Человечество деградирует. Будущее за нами, людьми чистой зоны.

— Будущее вообще за людьми, мистер Дамблдор. После гонок я уйду отсюда.

— Это твое право, Гарри.

Гарри не захотел продолжать разговор — он направился к "Нимбусу", откуда ему уже махали его друзья. Он постарался заглушить свою интуицию и легко вскочил на крышу внедорожника.

За криками взбудораженной толпы он не услышал стартового выстрела — опомнился только тогда, когда внедорожник мчался по песчаной дороге во весь опор.

— Гарри, справа!

Они были уже на середине трассы, когда чудовищный удар сбоку чуть не опрокинул их внедорожник. Драко, который в это время был за рулем, ловко вывенулся из хватки агрессора и они помчались дальше почти рядом друг с другом. С другой стороны их поджимал вездеход Дамблдора с рисунком феникса на капоте — те, по крайней мере, не начали стрелять. Пока еще.

Справа их опять ударила боевая фура старшего Малфоя. Из бокового окна высунулась очень красивая темноволосая женщина. Она безумно улыбалась, стреляя по колесам "Нимбуса ". Затем принялась стрелять по машине Дамблдора. Честно говоря, в глубине души Гарри был рад этому.

Они предвидели нападения, еще когда чинили его: колеса были защищены щитками. Женщина, поняв это, подняла дуло ружье вверх, намереваясь стрелять по окнам.

— Рон, поднимай щиты! 

Да, они основательно подготовились, превратив свой внедорожник практически в бронемашину и сделав при этом все укрепления малозаметными. Но устоять против тяжелой фуры не очень большому внедорожнику было почти невозможно, тем более под обстрелом.

Гарри проскользнул через окно вовнутрь: Драко сосредоточенно вел машину, Гермиона прикручивала что-то внизу у дверки, Рон возился со щитами. Стараясь не отвлекать друзей, он схватил свою монтировку и вылез обратно со стороны, противоположной фуре, держась за дверцу: от удара тросс ослабел, его нужно было подтянуть. Вездеходка Фениксов уже рванула вперед, фура по-прежнему держалась рядом и обстреливала колеса в надежде попасть-таки в слабое место. Гарри, держась одной рукой за открытую дверку, работал монтировкой, краем глаза заметив знакомый мотоцикл позади. Но рассмотреть как следует не успел: внедорожник опять сильно тряхнуло и он начал заваливаться набок...

"Гребаные ублюдки" , — в бессильной ярости Гарри покатился по горячему песку. Сорвавшись, еле успел сгруппироваться перед падением. Мир переворачивался и летел в бездну, почему-то перед глазами всплыло встревоженное и напряженное лицо Снейпа, который протягивал ему руку, и Гарри с готовностью ухватился за нее, и, словно в замедленной съемке, наблюдал, как лицо Снейпа становится все ближе и ближе, и почему-то поцелуй горчит лекарством, а на зубах скрипит песок... 

Поцелуй со вкусом песка и горечью поражения.

Честно говоря, Гарри было все равно, сумели ли они победить: он все же получил свой долгожданный поцелуй от Снейпа. Пусть и во сне.

В лоб.

Затем почему-то виделось радостно-виноватое лицо Хагрида: он что-то говорил про гигантскую змейку, про зверушек, про задание Дамблдора, про то, что он вовсе этого не хотел, и что он, Гарри, не должен беспокоиться, ребята точно выиграют...

Конечно же, выиграют. 

Пожиратели со своими мерзкими бандитскими повадками, Дамблдор с хитрыми планами, все они проиграют. Когда-нибудь. Возможно, в следующий раз. Они придумают название своей команде — вот только Гарри будет уже не с ними. 

Гарри вдруг увидел лицо Снейпа, и Сириуса, и радостную Гермиону, которая что-то говорила — и наконец-то потерял сознание.

***

По пробуждению он увидел у своей кровати огромную фигуру Хагрида.

— Привет, Хагрид.

— Ах, Гарри! Вот хорошо, что ты очнулся! Сегодня и тетя твои с дядей прибыли, вот. Придут сюда скоро. 

— Мне приснилось, или ты и правда ехал мне на выручку?

— А как же! Я, да еще Снейп, да. Уж больно осерчал-то он на меня за змейку-то. Да и я сглупил тогда. Вот и послушался его, схватил своего зверя, да и за вами. Откуда-то знал Снейп, что с машинкой-то может случиться непорядок — говорил, беду чуял. Да чего там чуять-то, ведь ясно же было сразу, что никто честно выигрывать не думал! А наши ребятки-то молодцы! Я им машинку помог на колеса поставить, да они и дальше поехали. Вторые пришли, Пожирателей-то победили-таки! Да и эти-то, эти! Так им и надо. И Дамблдору я уже все как есть сказал! Нечестно это. 

— Хагрид, я все хотел тебя спросить: так та змея что, твоя была? Дрессированная? Поэтому и ошейник на ней был? А чего ж не привязал где-нибудь, чтобы не нападала?

— Так и была привязана, змейка-то! Отвязал кто-то! А Снейп разозлился — никогда его таким не видел! Переживал он за тебя, Гарри. Не верь злым языкам, что злой он — если и был в банде Пожирателей когда-то, сейчас другой совсем. 

Вскоре пришли и тетя Петунья с дядей Верноном, и друзья, и Сириус — он выглядел заметно лучше, и даже притащил с собой уже знакомого Гарри Флоренса. 

А потом пришел Дамблдор.

Как всегда: добрый и всепрощающий дедушка, похожий на Санта Клауса.

— Ты ведь слышал о Библии, Гарри? — спросил он.

— Да, тетя читала мне ее.

— Тогда тебе проще будет понять то, что я попытаюсь объяснить, — Дамблдор присел рядом с кроватью и тяжело вздохнул,— Вот представь, что ты — бог. Ты обладаешь знаниями и умениями, недоступными никому, кроме тебя. Тебе становится скучно жить среди недоразвитых существ, ты создаешь им условия для того, чтобы они учились, развивались, не подыхали от голода и болезней, не страдали от последствий катастрофы, которую сами же и спровоцировали... создал их своими руками, из ничего. Этих неблагодарных тварей. Ты установил правило — не трогать плоды с древа познания. Что означает — не пытаться превзойти своего творца, черт побери! Я сотворил эту зону, я собрал здесь всех, я...

— Купол создали не вы, а моя мама, — заметил Гарри.

— Но знания твоей матери — моя заслуга! 

Гарри не был согласен с этим утверждением, но решил не вмешиваться больше и выслушать все до конца.

— Да, я создал этих говнюков, дал им возможность жить не как засранцы, а как люди. Я дал им свод правил, которые учили их жить, как надо.

— Жить, как надо было вам? — опять не удержался Гарри.

— Не перебивай, — уже более строго посмотрел на него Дамблдор. — Так вот, я пригрозил за нарушения смертью, забыв объяснить глупцам, что такое смерть от лучевой болезни или под палящим солнцем пустыни. Люди предсказуемо начали нарушать правила. Нарушителей я изгнал прочь, к магглам, навстречу лишениям и смерти, как когда-то сделал это и бог, изгнав их из эдемского сада. 

Гарри горько хмыкнул:

— Бог проклял первых людей, а заодно проклял всех их потомков, чтобы они в муках рождались, трудились, умирали. Вы пытались сделать так же, как и он, начав с Риддла, моих родителей и меня. Вам хотелось отыграться и на мне — даже смерть моей матери не смягчила вас. И она была любимой вашей ученицей, почти дочерью!

— Я здесь, в чистой зоне, практически бог. Хочу карать — и караю. 

— Но я неплохо, в общем-то, чувствовал себя среди магглов — моя мама заранее озаботилась тем, чтобы в моей крови было достаточно антител против любых болезней, — улыбнулся Гарри и посмотрел в глаза Дамблдору. — А еще мутация, позволяющая неплохо себя чувствовать в условиях повышенной радиации. Вы забрали меня обратно в чистую зону, чтобы выявить мутаген, который ее вызвал. Зачем?

Дамблдор отвел взгляд.

— Люди стали все меньше со мной считаться... Я старею.

— Вы хотели вернуть себе здоровье и молодость, изучив мою кровь. И разочаровались: кровь как кровь.А я упрямо не плясал под вашу дудку — выбрал себе учителей сам, учил то, то хотел. Не оценил вашу заботу. Не стал послушной марионеткой — не позволял изучать себя напрямую. Я вам не доверял. Вы решили припугнуть меня? Это вы спустили с поводка Хагридову змею? Только я не убежал, не испугался. Да еще и Снейп тогда случайно рядом был. А еще у меня что-то не то с инстинктом самосохранения, Снейп тоже это говорил. Кстати, как он?

— С Северусом все в порядке, он только повредил руку, когда вытягивал тебя чуть ли не из-под колес..

— Я могу с ним увидеться?

— Зачем? О чем ты хочешь с ним поговорить?

— О том, что вы сумасшедший ублюдок, возомнивший себя богом, а его — своим любимым сыном, которого придерживаете под рукой, чтобы при первом же удобном случае отдать толпе на поругание. И что хочу его себе.

— Эх, молодость... Когда-то давно я тоже полюбил неподходящего человека. Наверное, я люблю его до сих пор в глубине души, но моя жизнь достаточно интересна и без него. Возможно, и ты найдешь в своей жизни увлечение, способное заменить слепую страсть?

Гарри закатил глаза.

— Подозреваю, что это вы внушили подобную мысль Снейпу, чем изрядно усложнили мне ухаживания? Мистер Дамблдор, я... 

— Не повторяй мою ошибку, Гарри. Предоставь ему возможность выбора, — Дамблдор смотрел на Гарри серьезно и предупреждающе. 

— А вы, мистер Дамблдор, многим позволили выбирать?

— Зачем? Все мои заповеди и правила верны и все, что я говорил и говорю — истина. Просто некоторые меня понимают превратно и доводят все до крайности. Вот я и выгляжу иногда, как...

— Как конченный мудак.

Они дружно рассмеялись. Почему-то сейчас, без своей обычной маски бесконечной доброты и всепрощения, Дамблдор вызывал симпатию, хоть и показал себя не с самой лучшей стороны. В остальном — обычный человек с некоторыми недостатками.

И с манией величия, да. Но кто из нас смог бы остаться обычным порядочным человеком в мире постапокалипсиса? Нормальность больше не была нормой.

— Да, точно, как конченный мудак выгляжу, — Дамблдор добродушно рассмеялся. — Ладно, признаю, я погорячился, отправляя несогласных к магглам.

— Даже сейчас вы остаетесь верны себе, ну как с вами разговаривать? К магглам вы отправляете потомков несогласных, самих же несогласных... Дамблдор, со мной ваш фокус не работает.

— Поэтому я и привязался к тебе так сильно, Гарри.

— Мне тоже с вами интересно. Достойный противник — это редкость, если ты умный, веселый, молодой и с интересными особенностями организма. Ну, так уж и быть, закончу за вас вашу историю: первородный грех отменен, но люди все равно будут жить в страхе, что им дадут пинка под хвост и отправят в ад, к магглам — но теперь просто ради прикола, потому что и у магглов можно вполне неплохо устроиться. Для непослушных людей пришлось придумать новый ад, с картинкой Волдеморта на входе. А теперь — на колени, сучки.

— Очень верно подмечено, Гарри. Умом ты пошел в свою мать. Правда, последнее выражение я бы пропустил.

— Ну, тогда я буду типа как тот хитрожопый ангел, которого выпнули в ад. Может, и мне удастся создать свою цивилизацию? В которой будет повеселее, чем здесь. Ну, вы понимаете — свобода, равенство и все такое. И однажды мы встретимся с вами на равных. А может, я стану круче. Превзойду своего творца-учителя, но мне за это ничего не будет. И начну перетягивать у вас народ, соблазняя моим свободным миром, без правил и ограничений. Повеселимся когда-нибудь в будущем, да, мистер Дамблдор?

— Почему бы и нет? — глаза Дамблдора улыбались. Казалось, он даже помолодел. — Безумие молодости против мудрости опыта? Юная молодая нация выживших против прячущихся по щелям приспособленцев? Это должно быть любопытно. Отличная идея, Гарри. 

— Тогда до встречи, мистер Дамблдор.

— Удачи, Гарри. Буду ждать вестей от тебя.

Они пожали друг другу руки, прощаясь — и одновременно скрепляя своеобразный спор.

***

Прощание со Снейпом было странным. Даже на прощание и непохожим.

— Что это?

— Частица неизвестного твердого вещества, застрявшая у тебя в шраме. Предполагаю, что это на нее твой организм вырабатывал антитела, так заинтересовавшие Дамблдора.

— Выглядит, как обычный осколок.

— Это не так. Все его свойства еще только предстоит изучить, но ясно одно: он является катализатором твоих необычных способностей. А возможно, твои способности и вовсе ни при чем, все дело в химическом составе этого осколка.

— Значит, теперь, без него, мой организм станет обычным? Я перестану так благотворно влиять на все вокруг? Потому что все дело было в этой хрени?

— Ты можешь носить его в кармане. Или снова вшить под кожу. Ведь тебе нравится быть особенным?

— А если я отдам его вам?

— Мне он не нужен. Я гениален сам по себе, без усилителей.

— Тогда отдайте эту хрень Дамблдору. Или оставьте себе, для изучения. Разберете, из чего и как он сделан, осчастливите чистую зону. Станете героем для последующих поколений, как моя мама. 

— А ты? Чем собираешься заняться ты, Поттер?

— Я возвращаюсь к магглам. Не буду больше досаждать вам своим вниманием. Прощайте.  
На душе у Гарри было одновременно больно и пусто, но он был уверен, что поступает правильно.  
Дадли предпочел остаться в чистой зоне:

— Прости, Поттер. Мама и папа уже освоились здесь, не могу я оставить их одних. Да и Рон...   
Гарри его понимал.

— Ладно, я придумаю способ связываться хотя бы иногда.

— Он у меня уже есть! — Дадли скрылся в гараже, чем-то загремел и вернулся с небольшим дроном в руках. — Я нашел способ управления этой штукой. Сначала будем обходиться записками, а там я обязательно что-нибудь придумаю! Ну, и мало ли... Верный человек среди здешних амеб тебе может пригодиться!

Гарри от всей души обнял Дадли.

Он попрощался и с Сириусом — хотя тот и уверял, что это ненадолго. 

— Как только подниму на колеса своего "Бродягу", разыщу тебя у магглов, Гарри! А то вдруг здесь меня опять закроют? Да и старший Малфой как-то странно поглядывать начал, точно "Бродягу" отобрать хочет! Да хрен ему, засранцу! Размечтался! Ладно, щен, пока! Мне к Кентаврам надо, так что провожать тебя не буду.

Гарри не чувствовал особого сожаления, покидая чистую зону. Он решил уйти пешком — "Молнию" оставил Рону.

Не было ощущения, что покидает родной дом.

Здесь когда-то жили и умерли его родители — они много сил отдали за то, чтобы ядовитые испарения обошли стороной эти территории; благодаря их исследованиям стало возможным очистить землю и спасти лес, не позволить умереть многим из тех, кто был обречен. Пусть и не удалось избежать некоторых мутаций.

Но обитатели чистой зоны слишком сильно отгородились от остального мира. Слишком увязли в своем условно сытом мирке. Гарри так не мог.

Он уходил.

Сзади послышался шум приближающегося грузовика.

— Не так-то много у тебя знаний, чтобы выжить в том аду, Поттер, — ядовитые интонации в голосе показались Гарри частью хора ангелов, когда нагруженный грузовик затормозил рядом с ним и дверь со стороны водителя приглашающе открылась.

— Но так уж и быть, помогу тебе в первое время. Все равно хочу провести кое-какие испытания в том вонючем дерьме, в которое ты собрался тащиться пешком. Не здесь же проводить испытания?

Гарри запрыгнул на сиденье, искоса наблюдая за Снейпом, и почему-то счастливо улыбнулся.

Да, Снейп был засранцем, в этом не было ни единого сомнения. Но...

— Кстати, это твое.

Гарри протянул руку: в осколке, который Снейп извлек из его шрама на лбу, была проделана дырочка и в нее продет кожаный шнурок.

Снейп не отдал его Дамблдору. Не остался в хорошо оборудованной лаборатории, в сытом городе, под крылышком у сильного лидера. Он решил уехать вместе с Гарри в неизвестность, навстречу лишениям и испытаниям.

Разделить с ним его судьбу.

Возможно, Дамблдор кое-в-чем прав: обро не всегда выглядит добрым. Добро не абсолютно. 

Наверное, изначально добро определяется мировоззрением — несмотря на ненависть к магглам, мутантам, обычным людям — и к целому миру в частности, сейчас Снейп вел грузовик, нагруженный лекарствами, провизией, канистрами с какой-то химической гадостью и ехал к людям. 

Ехал вместе с Гарри.

— Снейп, возможно, позже к нам присоединится и Сириус...

— Если у этого недоумка хватит тех жалких ошметков мозга, которые остались плавать в его битой черепушке, для того, чтобы не притащить за собой всю банду Кентавров и Люпина, то я согласен его потерпеть. Крепкую цепь я с собой захватил.

— А. Ну, я попрошу его, чтобы он не очень нарывался, — надежды на это было мало, но Гарри понадеялся, что все же сумеет научиться договариваться со Снейпом. 

А возможно — чем черт не шутит! — вообще заставит его в себя влюбиться! Со временем, конечно.

— Снейп...

— Что еще, Поттер? 

— Вы ведь понимаете, что я теперь не отступлю? И рано или поздно мы...

— Надеюсь, что поздно. Заткнись, Поттер, и не мешай мне следить за местностью. Или сам следи — мы в пустыне, здесь опасно.

Гарри продолжал улыбаться — Снейп не сказал "никогда", он сказал "поздно".

Все будет хорошо. 

Снейп сам сделал свой выбор — и ехал сейчас навстречу трудностям и лишениям, готовый ко всему. Он выбрал путь в никуда — но вместе с Гарри.

Они ехали создавать собственный мир — только для них двоих.

Возможно, они придумают, что делать с волшебной кровью Гарри и чудесным осколком на шнурке — и заложат основу новой расе, расе волшебников. И тогда они еще посмотрят, кто из этих двух рас станет зваться магглами!


End file.
